Recueil de OS, Sauce KaKa
by kakalazen
Summary: Voici mon recueil de OS, certains inédits, d'autre que vous avez lus... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !
1. Inacessible étoile

One-shot HP Hermione/Sirius

Inacessible étoile

_Rêvez, un impossible rêve  
Portez, le chagrin, les départs _

Avant-hier soir, j'ai rêvée à quelquechose d'impossible. J'ai rêvé que toi et moi, nous étions dans une église et que l'on était en train de se marier. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rêvée que l'on était avec une tonne d'enfants. Les nôtres, ceux d'Harry et Ginny, je suis sûre qu'ils vont être ensembles, de Ron, de Remus et Tonks et même ceux de Neville et Luna, qui va sans doute atterrir avec Ron, je le sens. Je vois Neville avec une gentille Poufsouffle, tu sais… Aujourd'hui, en me réveillant, j'ai su que ce n'était pas vrai. J'étais dans mon lit, vide, terne. Tu est mort et ton départ m'a plus que chagrinée.

_Brûlez, d'une impossible fièvre  
__Partir, ou personne ne part_

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une fièvre impossible. Elle ne veut pas partir, elle reste toujours collée à moi, comme le portrait de ta mère sur le mur. Tu te souviens, à Noël, j'avais chaud et tu disais que j'avais la fièvre et je te répondais toujours que j'avais la fièvre de toi. S'en suivait toujours la même chose… J'aurais aimé partir ou personne sauf les suicidaires ne veulent pas partir. J'aurais aimée mourir avec toi.

_Aimer, jusqu'à la déchirure  
__Aimer, même trop, même mal_

Aimer… Oui, je t'aime… Je t'aime jusqu'à la déchirure… Je te l'ai prouvé en te donnant ma virginitée, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai donnée tout l'amour que je pouvais avoir avec la force de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme et de mon esprit. Je t'ai trop aimé, peut-être? Ou mal aimé? J'aimerais que tu me le dises.

_Tenter, sans force et sans armure  
__D'atteindre l'inaccessible étoile_

J'ai tenté, un jour, d'aller te rejoindre sous ce voile maudit. Mais Remus m'a pourchassée et m'a retrouvée, agenouillée devant le voile, me préparant à m'y jeter. Et alors, j'ai pleuré les larmes de mon corps. Remus était sans force et sans armure devant moi, une adolescente écroulée devant le voile qui avait emporté son meilleur ami. Il aurait sûrement compris, si ça aurait été Harry ou Tonks, mais ce n'était que moi… Je pensais que tu lui avais dit, à propos de nous… Je lui avais tout simplement répondu que je tentais d'atteindre une inaccessible étoile. Étoile en question qui était bloquée dans ce fichu voile. Remus n'y comprenait rien, il était perdu et en plus, ce voile lui rappellait ta mort, à lui aussi. Lui aussi avait envie d'aller dedans, je l'ai sentie.

_Quelle est ma quête  
__Suivre l'étoile_

Ma quête? Je n'ai pas de quête? À part celle de te suivre partout ou tu veux aller. Mais je ne peux plus le faire, tu es mort. À Remus, lorsqu'il m'avait recueilli, je lui avais dit que je devrais suivre l'étoile. Il n'y a rien compris. Il faut dire que je parlais tellement vite et que ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglots qu'il ne pouvait rien y comprendre.

_M'apporte ma chance  
__M'apporte le temps_

J'ai eu de la chance, disons le. S'il serait arrivé un millième de seconde plus tard, il aurait eu ma mort sur la conscience, ce pauvre Remus. Une chance qu'il m'a sauvé, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il ait ma mort sur la conscience en plus de la tienne, mon amour. Il m'a dit une chose, une seule chose qui m'a réconfortée, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je pleurait. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y a que le temps qui apporte l'acceptation d'un décès. Et le temps, il y en a beaucoup, dans une vie, avait-il dit.

_Pour ma désespérance  
__Depuis que t'es toujours, sans question ni repos_

Je suis désespérée, mon amour! Désespérée que tu ne sois pas là, que tu ne passes plus ta main dans mes cheveux comme tu le faisait toujours, ni que tu ne me donne plus tes baisers si doux et tendres. Tu étais toujours au repos avec Dumbledore, mon amour et je sais que tu détestait ça. C'est un peu ce qui t'a conduit à la mort et je déteste Dumbledore de t'avoir gardé enfermé. Mais je ne détesterai pas Harry. Toutes ses « visions » étaient vraies, avant. Et c'est aussi un peu à cause de Rogue qui l'a renvoyé de son cours d'Occlumancie pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison que tu dois sûrement savoir. Mais je ne me suis jamais posé de questions moi-même sur le fait que pourquoi Voldemort était au ministère, parce que pour toi, je m'en suis posée.

_Pour cette année  
__Pour attendre un mot d'amour_

Cette année, je vais attendre un signe de toi. Je sais que tu es mort, mais je vais continuer à attendre un mot d'amour, un hibou, ta tête dans la cheminée et même le nom Black prononcé par quelqu'un. Je vais guetter le moindre chien noir, regarder les étoiles à chaque nuit pour espérer un signe de toi. Je vais attendre un signe de toi, mon amour.

_Je ne sais, si je serais jamais ce héros_  
_Mais mon cœur soit tranquille_

S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne serais pas un héros… Ou plûtot une héroïne. Ce rôle est plûtot à Harry, c'est tout le temps lui qui sauve des vies, comme Ginny en deuxième année, lorsqu'il a ramené le corps de Diggory à ses parents ou lorsqu'il avait voulu te sauver, mon amour. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une prophétie, la-dessous. J'avais parler de prophétie, une fois et Harry s'était tut, avait semblé sombre. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une prophétie et qu'il y a 100 de chance qu'il y ait du Tu-Sais-Qui aussi.

_Et les villes s'éclabousserait de bleu  
__Parce qu'un malheureux_

Je déteste ma ville. Je déteste voir les gens se retourner sur mon passage en me fixant, en particulier les ados. Tous vont dans le collège du quartier et le fait que je n'y aille pas leur semble plus que bizarre, il me fixent comme si j'étais une paria. Je suis une paria partout, mon amour. Dans ma ville, c'est parce que je ne vais pas à la même école qu'eux, dans le monde des sorciers, c'est parce que je suis une fille de moldus, une sang-de-bourbe, comme le disent les Serpentard. Et je suis un peu malheureuse, quoi que j'en dise. Cela me fait presque pleurer de me faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe, mais je ne le montre pas. Cela me fait pleurer de me faire traiter de paria dans mon quartier, mais je ne le montre pas. Ta mort me fait pleurer et ça je ne le montre qu'à mes parents. Et je déteste le bleu du ciel, il me rappelle ce jour de mon été de quatrième année, ou j'étais dehors et je parlais avec toi, sans Harry et Ron de présent. Je déteste ce ciel bleu, il me rappelle que je suis triste et pas heureuse. Je crois que je vais préférée les jours de pluie, maintenant. Parce que eux, ils montreront mes sentiments. La tristesse, le malheur et le chagrin.

_Brûle encore  
__Bien qu'ils ont tous brûlez_

Hier soir, les mangemorts sont passés à la maison. Ils brûlaient le mobilier, le salon, ils brûlaient encore, bien qu'ils aient brûlés presque tout la maison. Et moi, j'étais en arrière de chez moi, dans le bois, à fixer la maison brûler avec mes parents morts par Avada Kedavra dedans. J'ai entendu un mangemort rager de ne pas m'avoir trouver. Cela avait été suivi par des transplannements. Seul un mangemort est sorti de la maison. Il a murmuré : Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, miss Granger, mais vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être là. Il fixait le bois en disant ça, il me cherchait. C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue a transplanné au Q.G. des mangemorts, annoncer le bilan aux mangemorts, se récolter sûrement deux-trois doloris et transplanner à Square Grimmaurd pour aussitôt annoncer ma disparition, mais pas ma mort.

_Brûle encore  
__Même trop, même mal_

Tout mes membres brûlent, à cause de l'exercice intensif que je viens de faire. Je brûle, au dedans de moi, je brûle d'amour, je brûle de haine, je brûle trop et ça me fait mal de brûler autant. J'ai mal en dedans de moi, je suis atteinte du mal d'amour, mon amour. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là que j'en ai mal!

_Pour atteindre, à s'en écarteler  
__Pour atteindre l'inacessible étoile_

J'aimerais quand même t'atteindre, mon amour. Je ferais n'importe quoi. J'accepterais l'écartélation, le Doloris, j'accepterais n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes en vie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'atteindre, innacessible étoile.

Je t'aimerais toujours

Comme j'aimerais toujours mes amis Ron, Harry, Ginny et même Luna et Neville. Comme j'aimerais toujours Remus, ton si gentil meilleur ami et le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'on ait jamais eu, ainsi que Tonks, cette auror rigolotte qui sort avec lui depuis ta mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sortent ensemble pour autre raison que l'amour. Sûrement se réconforter, dans le cas de Remus. Tonks, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si affectée par ta mort, on dirait que c'est un membre de sa famille qu'elle vient de perdre, je ne savais pas qu'elle t'aimait autant, mon amour.

Mais aujourd'hui, je dois m'en aller loin de chez moi, pour ne plus être recherchée par les mangemorts, ne plus metre Ron et Harry en danger à cause de moi. Il y a certaines choses dont tu n'étais pas au courant, Harry et Ron non plus. Tu ne le saura jamais, eux, avec de la chance, le sauront un jour.

Je dois partir de l'Angleterre, mon amour.

Mais sache que mon cœur sera toujours à toi, même si j'aurais un petit ami, un jour.

Je t'aimerais toujours et à jamais, mon maraudeur.

Je t'aime, Sirius Black.

Parole d'Hermione Granger.


	2. Tonks vs Malefoy

**Titre :**Tonks Et Potter VS Malefoy ou Ce Que Tonks Pourait Dire À Un Certain Malefoy De Notre Connaissance Si Elle Serait Prof De DCFM ou Les Légendaires Colères De Narcissa Black Malefoy ou encore Cours de DCFM…très instructif!

**Spoilers :**Tome 1 à 5

**Genre :** Comique…général…on va dire genre : ça brasse à Poudlard!

**Auteur(e):** KaKa La Zen

**Pendant :**Euh…la 6eme année de nos chers Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco!

**Certaines particularités :**Euh…Tonks est prof de DCFM…et un tit flash back sur les maraudeurs(N/A :j'hais Peter, qui veut fonder un fan club?)

**Disclaimer :**Tout ceci appartient à J.K Rowling… parce que si ça serait à moi bien Sirius ne serait pas mort de même…Si jamais il y a un personnage inventé… ben il est à moi…comme mon sadisme, mon cynisme et ma tendance à être folle…et autres qualité du genre….

Aujourd'hui on va parler des arbres généalogiques. Qui connaît son arbre généalogique?dit Tonks.

J'ai fait certaines recherches moi , vu qu'on ne me dit pas grand chose, je connais jusqu'à mon arrière-grand-père,des 2 bords, dit Harry.

Je connais à peu près mon arbre jusqu'au niveau d'Harry, mais seulement du bord de mon père,dit Ron.

Moi aussi, dirent le reste de la classe, même les enfants de moldus.

Et moi…commença Malefoy mais fut interrompu par le prof.

Donc Mr.Potter, dites moi le ?

Je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, lui même fils unique de Henry Potter et de Imelda Distachio,une espagnole, Henry Potter est fils d'Alexander Potter et de Maria Discatia, une italienne.Quant à ma grand-mère paternelle, elle est fille de Ronando Distachio et de Marie Lopez.Quant à la famille de ma mère, Lily Evans, elle est la plus jeune fille de Jason Evans et de Lucie Dawn, sa sœur s'appelle Pétunia(et je l'exècre se dit-il à lui même).Son père est fils de Maurice Evans et Sylvie DesOrmes.Sa mère est fille de Justin Dawn et de Hannah Richard.

Très bien, Mr Potter… Mr Weasley à vous…

Euh…. Je suis le fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Mon père est fils d'Armand Weasley et de Katie Zabini, ce qui fait que j'ai de la parenté avec Zabini de Serpentard…en tous cas, c'est pas le seul Serpentard avec qui j'ai parenté …à n'importe quel degré…Mon grand-père est fils de Gérard Weasley et de Elizabeth DesAurores. Quant aux serpentard avec qui j'ai parenté, il y a Zabini et…(il nomma plusieurs nom pour arriver à…)….celui que je déteste le plus sur cette terre… et oui … Malefoy…

Quant à vous Miss Granger?

Hermione fit étalage de sa parenté comme le reste de la classe sauf Malefoy.

M.Malefoy à votre tour!

Hein? Ah! Bon je suis le fils de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy…

Juste le fait de dire ça à fait un Potter et un Longdubat sur le bord de se jeter sur Malefoy, se souvenant d'une certaine Bellatrix, ayant parenté avec la mère de Malefoy, mais Ron et Dean les retenaient… et une Tonks en train de bailler, signe qu'elle connaissait la descendance de Malefoy par cœur… du coté de sa mère, bien sûr…

Oui donc, je commence du côté de mon père… Mon père est le fils de Edgar Malefoy et…. Bof m'en souviens pu…de toute manière c'est une fille…

Protestation des féministes de la classe.

Donc mon grand-père était lui même fils de Maurice Malefoy et de …. Merde j'ai oublié son nom ….

Vous semblez oublier les filles Mr. Malefoy… bon continuez…

Du côté de ma mère, donc de Narcissa Black….

Autre colère d'un certain Potter et d'un Longdubat.Et autre baillement du prof…

Je disais donc du côte de ma mère… elle est fille de Josuah Black et D'Erica…me souviens plus…

Rosier, Mr Malefoy…

Hein? Donc mon grand-père est fils de Jean Black et de… m'en souviens plus… ma mère a deux sœurs…Bellatrix…

Cette fois ce n'était pas seulement Ron et Dean qui les retenaient , mais aussi Seamus et Hermione, arrivés en renfort pour que le cours ne tourne pas en tuerie…Mais ça n'a pas servi…

Qui s'est marié à Rodolphus Lestrange…Et d'Andromeda…qui est une bip de bipde…

Trop tard…(N/A : Ne jamais insulter les parents d'une personne devant celle-ci ou…)

CLAC! N'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS MA MÈRE SALE ENFOIRÉ DE SERPENTARD!

Acclamation chez les Gryffondors, particulièrement par le trio et Neville.

NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS ME FESSER! ESPÈCE DE SANG DE BOURBE! ET M'INSULTER EN PLUS!

T'A EU CE QUE TU MÉRITAIS, SALE PETIT BOURGEOIS! MA MÈRE C'EST TA TANTE ET TU L'INSULTE! SANG DE BOURBE….!

Ils en vinrènt aux mains… (après tout, Tonks a seulement vingt-et-un … ben me semble…)

Harry va prévenir Dumbledore, on va essayer de les arrêter, dit Hermione.

Oui Hermione.

Il partit en disant: Sale enculé de Malefoy, n'insulte jamais Andromeda Black, tu vois ce que ça fait!Si t'insulte Sirius Black ça va être pire!

En effet, après le fiasco de la fin de l'année dernière, Sirius Black s'était vu attribuer l'Ordre De Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume. L'affaire Black avait parue dans le journal, d'ailleurs la mère de Malefoy avait été très félicité de faire partie de cette honorable famille…

Harry se rendit donc au bureau du directeur… lequel directeur se fit foncer dedans en plein milieu d'un couloir…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Tu ne devrais pas être en DCFM?

Oui, Justement. Il y a une bataille…

Qui?

Drago Malefoy…

« Normal, songea le directeur,il est toujours celui qui enrage le monde… »

Et notre cher prof Tonks…

QUOI !Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas….

Ils arrivèrent donc dans une classe ou les coups pleuvaient magiques ou pas. Ils étaient tellement fâché que Malefoy en avait même oublier l'existence de l'Avada Kedavra. Les élèves, après avoir essayé sans succès de les séparer s'étaient recroquevillés au fond de la classe pour se mettre en sécurité des sorts(un Furonculus sur Crabbe) et des coups(paf dans le nez de Parvati)… et pour regarder le spectacle… d'ailleurs les gryffondors encourageait Tonks et les Serpentard, Drago.

Sonorus!dit Dumbledore.Il s'éclaicit la gorge puis cria : STOP! VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI ! NYMPHADORA BLACK TONKS ET DRAGO BLACK MALEFOY VEUILLEZ CESSEZ DE VOUS BATTRE!

Les 2 cessèrent immédiatement et regardèrent Dumbledore, un peu craintif.

Comme punition, je vais envoyer une lettre à vos parents…

Mais professeur… ma mère et mon père sont morts pendant le règne de Voldemort…de plus je suis majeure…dit Tonks, contente de l'échappatoire qu'elle avait. J'ai aucun tuteur vivant ou parenté…

Mais si….

Mais professeur, mon père est en prison…dit Malefoy, interrompant Dumbledore…et les pensées de Tonks.

Je vais envoyer un lettre à votre père via Askaban et votre…

Pensées de Malefoy : « MA MÈRE! NON, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE PAS ÇA! UNE RETENUE MAIS PAS ÇA! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! JE PRÉFÈRE UNE RETENUE QU'UNE BEUGLANTE DE MA MÈRE, ELLES SONT PIRES QUE CELLES DE WEASLEY! Quant à Tonks ….Je me demande bien à qui Dumbledore va envoyer la lettre… surement pas du bord de son père… bon du côté de sa mère… voyons, il reste juste ma/sa tatie Bella la mangemorte folle évadée d'Askaban et… MA MÈRE! Ouille je la plains! Je crois qu'elle aussi préfèreraient la retenue… j'crois que j'aurais du ne pas l'insulter! Je crois que mon père admirerait Dumbledore pour ça… et mon père est mangemort! POURQUOI ON A UN DIRECTEUR SADIQUE?»

Pensées de Tonks :« Y me reste plus de parenté des 2 côtes sauf une mangemorte folle évadée d'Askaban nommée Bellatrix qui se trouve être ma tante et… LA MÈRE DE MALEFOY… NON PAS ÇA S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ALBUS, NON! PAS ELLE!JE PRÉFÈRERAIS ME FAIRE TORTURER AU DOLORIS PENDANT 1 MINUTE QUE ÇA!PAS NARCISSA! POURQUOI J'AI UN BOSS SADIQUE? Pauvre Malefoy, lui c'est sa mère, moi c'est juste ma tante…»

Pendant que Drago Malefoy et Nymphadora Tonks réalisait que leur vie était fichue et partait se cogner la tête contre le mur en songeant, ce qui était la principale raison du cognage de tête, comment ils allaient arrivé à sortir vivant d'une des terribles colères de Narcissa Black Malefoy. Le directeur souriait, il avait vu l'un des terribles colères de Narcissa, il pensait que c'était une bonne leçon…tandis que le reste de la classe, gryffondors et serpentards inclut se demandait pourquoi leur professeur et leur ami/ennemi se cognait la tête TOUT LES DEUX contre le mur quand Dumbledore finit son suspense et comprirent du coup. Les Serpentards au début puis le trio et Neville et les autres lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué.

…mère, Mr Malefoy…et pareil pour Nymphadora car c'est sa tante…

Ce fut 2 cris qui résonnèrent en même temps : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!

Le trio et Neville regardait Tonks d'un air désolé… et un peu Malefoy aussi…Harry se souvint d'un moment de l'été :

Flash-Back

Harry, tu veux que je te montre des souvenirs de ma mère? dit Tonks

Pourquoi?dit Harry

Qui dit Andromeda, dit Sirius.

Harry la regarda, un peu triste…après tout ça faisait seulement un mois qu'il était…mort…

Euh… ok

Viens en haut!

Harry la suivit donc.

Une…Une pensine!dit Harry

Exact!dit Tonks. Bon on rentre dedans?

Oui…

Rentrés dans la pensine-euh……...

Bonjour cher cousin, dit Andromeda à Sirius.

Boujour cher cousine, dit Sirius. Au fait pourquoi t'a un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles?

Elle ne répondit pas. Sirius s'assit donc à la table et commença à discuter avec James et Remus.

Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Tonks?dit Harry

Regarde et apprécie. Moi j'ai particulièrement rit de ma mère après. Mais Sirius aussi est drôle dans cette affaire.

Ah!dit-il et continua à les regarder.

Ils mangèrent donc leur repas quand soudain…

SIRIUS HECTOR BLACK!QU'EST QUE TU AS ENCORE FOUTU COMME BLAGUE? dit une tornade rouge et or, s'approchant, visiblement n'aimant pas la couleur.

J'ai rien fait, mais…NARCISSA!QUI A BIEN PUT FAIRE CETTE BLAGUE, CE…Sirius s'arrêta net et regarda sa cousine, en même temps sœur de la dite tornade, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. ANDROMEDA HELENA BLACK RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI!

Mais pourquoi je le ferais cher cousin, rétorqua la dite cousine, cette couleur lui va bien…En plus tu as 13 et moi 17, alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me donner des ordres.Et puis, qui te prouve que c'est moi qui a fait cette po…blague?

C'est pas justeuh!dit le Sirius en question, prenant l'air boudeur d'un enfant de 4 ans, pendant que les maraudeurs riait de l'air qu'il avait pris.Et tu as faillit dire potion! Potion qui est dans le programme des 7eme années!

Mais si c'est juste, dit-elle en tappotant sa tête. Et comment tu sais cela?

HaHa! Tu l'as avoué! dit Sirius, dansant sur sa chaise. Et ta chère sœur ainée a parler de cela une journée, je cite : « À quoi ça sert une potion de Colorbody…pfff…vraiment pas utile….seulement pour des blagues, hein Sirius? » Je ne pourais pas la faire moi, c'est bien trop difficile…

ANDROMEDA HELENA BLACK!RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI!cria une serpentard « très » en colère, ayant entendue la conversation.

Pourquoi?dit-elle, mais déchanta vite reconnaissant l'air de sa sœur. Celle qui disait « Tous aux abris » car lorsqu'elle avait cet air là…J'men viens!

Même si Narcissa avait 13, comme Sirius, vous ne voudriez pas être celui qui se fait engueuler lorsqu'elle était enragée, pensait Andromeda.Sirius la regarda d'un air « J'y est échappé et j'en suis content mais toi tu va passer un sale quart d'heure… désolé… » tandis que les maraudeurs attendait le spectacle, bien assis sur leurs chaises.Pendant ce temps, elle s'apercut qu'elle venait d'arriver à la table des serpentard, attendant le verdict.

ANDROMEDA HELENA BLACK, TU N'EST QU'UNE SALE DÉBILE ARRIÈRÉE MENTALE QUI FAIT DES FARCES PLATES !

C'EST DE MA FAUTE SI TU T'EST PLACÉ À LA PLACE DE ROOKWOOD, C'ÉTAIT LUI QUE JE VISAIS, PAS TOI !

ET MAINTENANT, C'EST TON FIANCÉ QUE TU VISES! SALE AMOUREUSE DE MOLDUS ET DE SANGS-DE-BOURBE!

ESPÈCE DE……………DE ………………!

Ils se crièrent dessus pendant une heure, Andromeda ne poussait pas grand mot et se recroquevilla tandis que la jeune sœur criait quand soudain...la colère entre les 2 sœurs dégénéra en coup de poings et de pieds . Dumbledore arriva et dit :Sonorus!

MISS BLACK ET MISS BLACK ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS FRAPPEZ!UNE LETTRE AUX PARENTS CHACUNE ET UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE POUR VOUS, dit Dumbledore en pointant Andromeda.

Pourquoi j'ai une semaine de retenue en plus?

Parce que Black vient de me dire que c'est vous qui avez faites cette blague.

Et vous croyez ma sœur!cria Andromeda.

Pas votre sœur, mais votre cousin.

Sirius, t'est mort, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis que Narcissa se disait qu'elle allait offrir un très beau cadeau de passage de 3eme année à son cousin Sirius.

Tut tut! Bon alors retournez à vos dortoirs!dit Dumbledore.

Salle commune des Serpentard

Narcissa rentra dans la salle commune,claquant le portrait, puis la porte de son dortoir et alla se coucher.

(N/A :M'a porter plainte à la SPCLPIQOSRD ou la société protectrice contre les portes innocentes qui ont surtout rien demandé… et à la SPDOAM ou la société protectrice des œuvres d'art magiques)

« Ouch, je crois que je n'aurais pas aimer être à la place de sa sœur » pensèrent tout les serpentards.

« Bien fait pour la gryffondor et l'amoureuse des moldus! »pensait les grands serpentards

« Elle n'aurait pas pu la tuer! » pensait les mangemorts en devenir.

(N/A : Vous voulez les noms? Euh…Avery,Nott,Crabbe,Goyle, Bellatrix qui a…20ans,je crois…qui avait reçu un hibou-express quand ils avaient commencé à se fesser, qui avait mis son mari Rodolphus Lestrange au courant, l'autre frère Lestrange, Malefoy, MacNair, Rosier, Wilkes, Rookwood, Croupton, Karkaroff…et j'ai honte à le dire…Rogue… et un certain Queudver …mais il n'y repenserait que 3ans après et en rirait à ce moment…(sale fils de pute! Oups…J'insulte la mère!)ainsi que l'autre cousin de la serpentarde qui ne pensait même pas qu'il deviendrait Mangemort et se ferait tuer pas longtemps après…Regulus Black)

« Et je vais me fiancer et me marier avec cette furie »pensait un Lucius Malefoy désesperé «Pourquoi il ne m'ont pas annoncer ça à 16 plûtot que 13 !»

Ils allèrent se coucher car il était 10 heures du soir et que c'était le couvre-feu.

Salle commune des gryffondors

SIRIUS BLACK, JE VAIS TE TUER, hurla une tornade en rentrant.

ANDROMEDA!AU SECOURS, JAMES, AIDE-MOI!

Débrouille-toi, c'est toi qui t'est gourer dans la merde jusqu'au cou,réplica le dit James.

Et ça se dit mon ami?

Sirius se mit donc à courir partout dans la salle commune pour échapper à la furie gryffondorienne nommée Andromeda.

SIRIUS HECTOR BLACK!

HECTOR? crièrent les gryffondor de surprise .

OUI HECTOR!Bon ou j'en étais moi?Ah,oui!TU N'EST QU'UN SALE PETIT STOOLEUX QUI… ET QUI… ET AUSSI…

Andromeda continua à chialer pendant une bonne ½ heures puis…

TU MÉRITERAIS JUSTE AVOIR DES RETENUES JUSQU'À LA FIN DE TES JOURS, COUSIN DÉBILE! Puis elle cria : QUI VEUT SAVOIR DES DÉTAILS DE SA VIE GENRE À QUEL ÂGE IL EST ALLÉ SUR LE POT POUR ÊTRE PROPRE?

MOI!crièrent James Potter et Rémus Lupin

Oh!Allez-vous arrêtez de crier, je ne peux pas dormir, dit une fille rousse.

EVANS, TA YEULE!cria James

QUAND JE VAIS ÊTRE PRÉFÈTE JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PERDRE TELLEMENT DE POINTS QUE VOUS ALLEZ ÊTRE REJECT! ET MON NOM C'EST LILY, POTTER! Oh, Andromeda! Je serais interressé pour les détails de la vie de Black…

Andromeda commença donc à raconter tout les détails qu'elle connaissait de la vie de son cousin.

Et…finissa-t-elle.La première phrase qu'il a dit : « Narcissa conne! » pfffffffhahaha. Narcissa l'a fessé avec son balai!Bon je vais me coucher moi, examens d'ASPIC demain…

Elle fut suivit par tout le monde.

Dortoirs de 3eme année

Celle la c'est une pensée de Sirius….dit Tonks

Ah! dit Harry.

Ils attendirent donc les 2 autres, Peter étant à l'infirmerie(N/A :Yéééééééé!).Sirius s'étant réfugié ici quand sa cousine avait commencé à raconter sa vie privée.

Hé Sirius, je savais pas que t'avais été propre à 3 ans! 3ans ……..pffffffffhahaha! s'écria James en rentrant.

Moi j'ai rit de la fois ou Andromeda a dit que t'avais lancé de la bouffe à Narcissa puis qu'elle te l'avait renvoyé…et dans le nez! LE NEZ! dit Remus, crampé de rire.

Hnnn! grommela Sirius

Bohhhh! Il ne prends pas la blague! Nous nous la prenons, hein Sirius? Déjà à matin le seau qui m'a arrosé! dit James.

Pis la fois ou j'ai pris mon cahier de méamorphose et qu'il y avait un piège à souris! dit Remus

Non, ça s'était moi! dit James. Bofff! En tout cas, on prends les blagues, nous.

T'aurais aimé que ta cousine raconte ta vie privée à tout le monde, hein?

J'ai pas de cousine, dirent les 2 maraudeurs.

Moi je dors, bonne nuit, dit Sirius.

Bonne nuit! dirent les 2 maraudeurs.

Sortis de la pensine-euh

J'ai appris 4 choses en regardant cette pensine, dit Tonks. 1. Ma mère est une pie. 2. La vie de Sirius. 3. Le don pour blaguer , c'est de famille. 4.Ne jamais, mais JAMAIS fâcher Narcissa Black.

Ouin, t'a raison… dit Harry.Mais il est arrivé quoi après?

Une beuglante pour chacune des 2…ma mère a été reniée… Sirius a reçu un très beau cadeau de passage de 3ème année de Narcissa…j'ai oublier quelquechose?Oh c'est vrai…Narcissa en échange de 50 gallions a persuadé Sirius de teindre les cheveux d'Andromeda en vert et argent!…Je crois qu'il ne manque rien…à part le fait que Rookwood n'avait plus de fiancée…

Fin du Flash-Back

Ils se rendirent donc à leurs autres cours, puis allèrent souper.Il y eut soudain un hibou arrivant… avec une belle lettre rouge appellé Beuglante…

Drago et Nymphadora se regardait. Ils savaient que cette lettre leur était destinée pour 2 raisons : la première étant que le des hiboux était celui des Malefoy et la deuxième étant que c'était les seuls à s'être battu…

Ils se préparaient à sortir… mais n'eut pas le temps… leur carte explosèrent.La voix de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, résonna dans la grande salle :

DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY ET NYMPHADORA LISA TONKS!VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE, VOUS BATTRE EN PLEINE CLASSE DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL! C'EST INDIGNE D'UN BLACK!ET SURTOUT POUR NYMPHADORA! T'AS OUBLIER QUE T'ÉTAIS MAJEURE, MA PAROLE!ET TOI DRACO QU'EN PENSERAIT TON PÈRE!

Que j'ai bien fait!réplica le sus-nommé.

IL DIRAIT QUE C'EST UN COMPORTEMENT INDIGNE D'UN MALEFOY!ET TOI NYMPHADORA QUE DIRAIT TA MÈRE, MA SŒUR EN TE VOYANT TE BATTRE!

Elle ne t'aime pas… et encore moins Lucius… donc…réplica la dite-nommée.

JE NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE DIRAIT, JE SAIS JUSTE QU'ELLE N'AIMERAIT PAS ÇA!ELLE A TOUJOURS DÉTESTÉ LES BATAILLES! ELLE N'AIMERAIT PAS QUE TOI TU TE BATTES!

Elle continua à crier à défoncer les tympans. La majorité des poufsouffles et serdaigles était partie à leur dortoir, pour protégé leurs tympans… ou pour rire de Malefoy et leur prof recevant une beuglante…D'ailleurs, plusieurs élèves avaient pris une photo de cette événement…même les gryffondors et serpentards.

SI VOUS VOUS BATTEZ ENCORE, JE VIENS ICI POUR VOUS BOTTEZ LE CUL!finissa-t-elle.

La lettre s'enflamma pour ne laisser que quelques poussières.

Les 2 se regardait pour s'assurer quelle était bien enflammée, tant leurs tympans battait et qu'ils avaient l'impressions d'entendre encore sa voix résonner dans la grande salle.

Plus jamais je vais insulter une fille, ils font mal…murmura Malefoy.

Dumbledore, si jamais je me bats encore avec Malefoy et que tu décide d'envoyer un hibou à Narcissa, je démissionne.

Nymphadora fut la première professeur à rester DEUX ANS.

Draco tint sa promesse.Il n'insulta jamais de fille…même Granger.Quant aux garçons…c'est autre chose…D'ailleurs…

Ton parrain est un assassin!s'écria Draco.

N'INSULTE JAMAIS SIRIUS, JAMAIS!

Et PAFF dans le nez à Malefoy.

PFFFFF!

Draco réplica par un bon crochet du droit.

Je te rappelle qu'il a parenté avec toi! Serpensortia! En fourchelang :fais lui très peur mais l'empoisonne pas…veux po me faire chialer…

POTTER T'A ENCORE SORTIT UN SERPENT, DIT MOI QUI M'EMPOISONNERAS PAS! PROFESSEUR, POTTER A FAIT APPARAÎTRE UN SERPENT!

Dumbledore venait d'arriver.

POTTER ET MALEFOY, UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE! ET UNE LETTRE À VOTRE MÈRE M.MALEFOY!

PAS MA MÈRE M.LE DIRECTEUR! JE PEUX AVOIR 2 SEMAINES DE RETENUE À LA PLACE D'UNE LETTRE!

Non, désolé. Ça vous a pas appris la première fois, donc je réessaye…

Pfff! Sonorus!ATTENTION, ATTENTION! MALEFOY VA REÇEVOIR UNE AUTRE BEUGLANTE DE SA MÈRE!Sourdinam!Pfff!Malefoy a peur de sa mère… gnnn…

POTTER VOUS ALLEZ RECEVOIR UNE LETTRE DE REMUS, VOUS.

C'est toujours moins pire que sa mère… Bon, je m'en vais en potions…

POTTERRRRRRRR!cria Malefoy.


	3. Deux ans plus tard

Titre : Deux ans après Poudlard

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Euh, vous verez… Je ne peux même pas définir moi-même…

AuteurE : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Euh, le titre dit quoi, à votre avis?

Résumé : Deux ans. Ça fait deux ans qu'Harry et ses amis ont quittés Poudlard. Pourtant, il en manque une à l'appel. Elle n'est ni morte, ni à Ste-Mangouste. Elle s'est enfuie. Et pourquoi donc se serait-elle enfuie le lendemain de la bataille finale, alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie… Pourquoi donc Hermione Granger s'est enfuie subitement? C'est ce que se demandent huit personnes, en vacances au Japon, dans la ville d'Ayabe.

Couple : Vous verez… Mais ceux qui n'aiment pas les couples homosexuels – même si je n'en parle pas principalement non plus – vous pouvez déguerpir ou rester, à vos risques et périls…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling!

Deux ans plus tard…

Il était environ minuit. Dans des fauteuils, des personnes discutaient, porto ou whisky à la main. Ils étaient âgés d'environ dix-neuf ou vingt ans, sauf pour les deux derniers qui avaient presque le double, entre 35 et 40 ans.

Cinq hommes, trois femmes.

Le premier mesurait presque six pieds, avait un teint bronzé digne des salons de bronzages – vive le sort Bronzio – et des muscles à faire pâlir les culturistes moldus. La guerre contre Voldemort, ainsi que le Quidditch l'avait très bien façonné, selon certains, à commencer par son petit-ami. Ses yeux verts pouvaient charmer n'importe quelle fille ou n'importe quel garçon homosexuel, lorsqu'on s'y plongeait. Et ses cheveux indomptables lui rajoutait encore plus de charme.

À côté de lui, avec un minois digne des mangas japonais, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux gris, se tenait son petit ami. Le teint pâle, moins grand que son petit-ami mais néanmoins populaire dans son genre, il avait charmé des tonnes de filles avant de se découvrir bisexuel.

Sur un autre fauteuil se tenaient le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Les cheveux bruns aux épaules, des yeux pers à faire tomber, l'apparence androgyne et le sourire charmeur, il avait su attirer son amoureux dans ses filets… et c'était pas lui qui avait protesté.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci, les cheveux roux coupés court, le visage anguleux et le sourire toujours aux lèvres ou presque, avait su se faire charmer, surtout grâce à ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie.

À ses côtés, se tenait sa petite sœur. Les cheveux à peine plus long que son frère, une casquette sur la tête, les yeux bruns foncés, elle était l'incarnation parfaite du garçon manqué, mais il fallait la comprendre, elle avait grandie avec six frères, sans compter son père… et ne voulait pas vraiment ressembler à sa mère.

Juste à côté de celle-ci, se tenait une blonde aux yeux améthyste, dont les cheveux se rendait au bas de la taille, presque toujours attachés en une natte lâche. Celle-ci était la féminité incarnée, comparativement à sa voisine d'à-côté.

Un des deux plus vieux était un homme aux cheveux de nuit, les yeux de la même couleur, un teint de porcelaine, mais néanmoins une certaine aura de pouvoir à faire frémir certains.

La dernière personne, une brune aux vairons, un vert jade et un bleu saphir, avait réussie à conquérir l'adulte cynique qui lui servait maintenant de petit-ami. Fait intéressant, c'était une moldue.

Car, hé oui, les gens était des sorciers et pas n'importe lesquels… Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et sa soeur Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape… et sa petite amie, aussi. Jade-Saphir McCarthy, nom donné en l'honneur de ses yeux.

Ça me rappelle nos beuveries en sixième et septième années, moi… dit Harry.

Un des deux âgés fut scandalisé.

Potter, comme ça vous avez fêté? Minerva vous a laissé la permission?

Elle ne l'a jamais su, cher professeur Snape.

De grâce, ne m'appelle plus professeur, sinon je vais faire une syncope.

Il ne peut pas t'appeler parrain comme moi, en tout cas!

DRACO! protesta une autre personne.

Je n'ai rien dit de spécial, Jade.

On ne l'appelle que Severus, c'est tout. Professeur Snape, c'est pour le faire enrager, dit Ginny.

C'était votre spécialité, me faire enrager pour que je pète les plombs lors de ta septième. Encore pire que tout tes frères, jumeaux inclut.

Ils sont devenus célèbre dans le monde, maintenant, avec leur magasin.

Vous êtes tous célèbre, vous, les Weasley…

Effectivement. Moi j'ai aidé activement mon meilleur ami contre Voldemort et j'ai sauvé ma sœur chérie… Ça, c'était surtout pour que Luna ne me tue pas après, dit Ron.

PAK!

La mentionnée venait de le fesser.

Mais là c'est Blaise qui aurait tué Luna.

Je confirme! répondit le sus-mentionné.

Et ça aurait virée en tuerie, avec son caractère.

PAK!

Vous voyez!

Non, là c'est surtout que tu viens de dire une bêtise, Ginny!

Meuh, Ron, t'es sensé prendre ma défense!

Ils rirent.

Ouais, c'est vrai Ron, défends ta sœur, elle est pas capable toute seule!

PAK!

Ginny venait de fesser la personne qui venait de dire ça.

Harry! protesta celle-ci.

On abîme pas, c'est à moi! protesta le blond.

Ouais, ouais… Vous pensiez sincérement qu'on se serait tous retrouvés ici? dit Ginny.

Un silence remplit la pièce.

Vous savez, ici, à Ayabe, pour nos vacances… Remarque, moi et Luna ont avait besoin de vacances, notre entreprise de vêtêments moldus-sorciers se débrouillera, dit Ginny. Et surtout pour décompresser…

À deux, finit Harry. Pareil pour moi et Draco dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, à nos postes d'Attrapeur et Poursuiveurs… De toutes manières, la saison ne commence par avait fin-mai… et nous sommes début avril.

Draco s'était découvert une vocation pour lancer et bien viser dans les trois anneaux de Quidditch, en sixième année.

Et pour nous aussi, rapellèrent Ron et Blaise.

Eux étaient gardien et batteurs pour la même équipe, depuis 1 ans comme Harry et Drago.

Et moi, si j'entends encore une fois le mot « professeur, devoirs, examen, BUSEs, ASPICs ou points » je vous étripe… menaca Severus. J'espère qu'ils m'ont trouvés un bon remplacant pour ces deux semaines. Le directeur a bien fait de me les donner, parce que sinon, je pétais les plombs…

Ils rirent.

Ça fait du bien décompressé, moi j'ai a gardé des petits pendant toute l'année.

Néanmoins, c'est un grand service à la communauté d'avoir une troisième garderie pour les enfants sorciers, il fallait s'inscrire… et pour ça, il fallait de l'argent… Pourquoi vous pensez que ma mère restait chez nous? dit Ginny.

Je sais, dit Ron. Sinon, elle viendrait de prendre sa retraite du poste de médicomagie de Ste-Mangouste.

Mais tu dois les aimer quand même, les enfants?

Oui, je les adores. Surtout cinq en particuliers…

Ils sourrirent. Ils savaient de quels enfants elle voulait parler.

Il y avait Marie-Lune, la demi-sœur de Luna, âgée de tout juste deux ans depuis octobre, qui habitait d'ailleurs avec celle-ci, son père étant mort depuis la bataille finale, lorsqu'elle avait à peine six mois. La petite l'appellait maman tout le temps et Ginny, elle héritait de papa, ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde. Mais la petite tendait maintenant à appeler Ginny, Ninie, sous les conseils de celle-ci.

Suivie de Jasmina, la fille de Dudley et néanmoins nièce de Harry. Celui-ci l'avait recueilli il y a à peine deux mois, son père l'avait « chassée » de la maison avec son oncle et ses bagages, papier d'adoption déjà signé de ses parents, tout ça parce que selon Pétunia, elle était sorcière. Mais on jurerait qu'à chaque fois qu'on regardait la petite, on se disait que c'était leur fille, vu qu'elle avait les même cheveux que Draco, ainsi que les émeraudes d'Harry. Elle avait infligée le même traitement que Marie-Lune infligeait à Ginny à Draco, qui n'apréciait pas se faire appeler « maman ». Et ça, ça les avaient fait rire, surtout que la petite fille faisait exprès, on le voyait à la lueur de malice de ses yeux.

Il y avait aussi Sirius, le petit métamorphomage dont Ron et Blaise avait hérité, fils de Bill et de Tonks, qui était maintenant dans la même section de Ste-Mangouste que les défunts parents de Neville. Et c'était Blaise qui avait hérité du titre de maman depuis que le petit savait parler.

Et finalement, la petite dernière – et le petit dernier en même temps, celui-ci étant Marius – nommée Sakura. On voyait bien qu'ils étaient allés en voyage de noces au Japon, les deux mariés Snape. Maintenant, ils étaient de retour, mais pour des vacances calmes entre amis.

Il ne manquait que deux places, malheureusement vides.

Ouais…

Un silence se fit.

Je m'ennuie d'Hermione, déclara Ron.

On le regarda.

On a jamais su pourquoi elle s'était évadée la nuit après la bataille finale, sans même faire ses examens d'ASPICs…

Les recherches ne mènent toujours à rien, hein?

Oui, je sais, elle a dû changer de nom.

Et il y a aussi le détail Remus, dit pensivement Ginny en tortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Remus Lupin, hospitalisée dans la même section que Tonks, répétait souvent dans sa folie le mot « Hermione ». Plus rarement, il y avait « Harry » ou « Sirius » et même parfois « Severus ». Mais il répétait presque sans cesse Hermione. Selon l'infirmière, si Hermione serait là, il aurait des chances de sortir de sa folie, qui par chance n'était pas dangereuse, comme les parents de Neville, en somme.

C'est pour ça – et aussi parce qu'elle leur manquait – qu'ils s'étaient mis à sa recherche.

Il était maintenant une heure du matin, ils finissaient de boire leur porto et leur whisky et allèrent se coucher, dans cette campagne japonaise.

Le lendemain matin, une petite fillette blonde haute comme trois pommes se leva en bâillant. Elle mit ses petites pantoufles et marcha dans le couloir.

Papa, maman?

Ceux-ci devait dormir, on dirait. Elle se dirigea alors vers une autre chambre, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte.

Ma'y-Lune?

Vi?

Peut ent'er?

Vi…

Elle entra. Elle vint alors se mettre dans le lit et les fillettes se rendormirent pour plusieurs heures.

Un jeune garçon au cheveux couleur vert, haut comme trois pommes, se promenait dans les couloirs de la maison de vacances.

Papa, maman?

Ça ne répondait pas.

Il continua à marcher, puis vit une porte. Il l'ouvrit, entra et alla se coucher au pied du lit sans rien demander d'autre.

Le lendemain, huit personnes se levèrent avec une gueule de bois. Les enfants ne faisait pas de bruits, c'était bizarre.

Jade ouvrit la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.

Tiens, Sirius s'est invité… remarqua-t-elle.

Dans la nôtre, c'est Jasmina, fit remarquer Ginny.

Elle est avec Marie-Lune?

Ouais.

Elles dorment?

Ouais.

Bon, allons leur préparer à déjeuner.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains-bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur se leva. Elle écouta un instant les bruits.

Elle ouvrit une porte de chambre et regarda quelques instant la petite boule aux cheveux châtains qui était dans le lit.

Dors bien, Benjamin…

Elle ferma la porte et partit faire à déjeuner

Papa?

Oui, Jasmina?

Veut du lait…

Tiens, le voilà.

Mici.

La petite, bien qu'elle découvrait à chaque jour des choses nouvelles, n'avait plus si peur, comparé au premier mois qu'elle avait passée en Angleterre. Le calme japonais devaient lui faire le plus grand bien.

Moi, ze veux les c'eveux de Si'ius 'oses! déclara Marie-Lune.

Ils rirent.

Na, veux pas! 'oses, c'est pour les filles…

Sirius… Fais le cinq secondes, après elles ne diront rien, soupira Ron.

Le petit le changea, Ron compta cinq et il reprit ses cheveux verts.

Voilà vos exigences satisfaites, miss, dit Ron à Marie-Lune.

Mici.

Quelqu'un veut autre chose?

Toast! annonça Marius.

Cé'éale! dit sa sœur.

Qu'on laisse mes c'eveux ve'ts!

Ils rirent à la remarque de Sirius.

On avait l'intention de sortir, alors si tu pourrais les mettre roux…

Le petit bouda, mais reprit un visage joyeux deux secondes après, bien content de sortir.

Mais il faut manger avant? Tu veux quoi?

G'uau…

Bien…

Elle le servit.

Huit personnes marchaient tranquillement dans la petite campagne. Des fleurs de cerisiers volaient agréablement, tombait sur les têtes des gens parfois, mais ça ne dérangeait personne. Il était dix heures, le petit parc pour enfant de la ville commençait à affluer.

M'sieur?

Harry se baissa.

Tu parles à moi, petit?

Vi. Ze cherche ma maman, je la trouve pas.

T'es anglais?

Vi, maman l'est.

Elle ressemble à quoi ta maman?

Elle est châtaine-brune, elle a les yeux de la même couleur et elle est gentille.

Qu'elle âge a-t-elle?

Vingt-ans.

Moi aussi. Elle allait à Poudlard?

Le petit le regarda éberlué.

Oui, vous connaissez?

Oui.

Ma maman était à G'yffondo'.

Elle ne s'appellerait pas Hermione, par hasard, ta maman? demanda Ron avec espoir.

VI!

Sais-tu, on t'adore, dit Harry. On connaît ta maman. On va t'aider à la trouver.

Ils se mirent à marcher dans le parc.

Une jeune femme marchait, l'air inquiète. En fait, elle avait la chanson en prime(N/A : L'air et la chanson, lo0ol).

Elle venait de perdre son petit garçon et le cherchait. Elle espérait qu'un inconnu ne l'avait pas enlevé ou un autre scénario du genre.

Mais jamais elle n'alla s'imaginer que son fils avait tombé sur Harry et Ron.

Ils marchaient toujours. Le petit, lui, commençaient une discution avec Jasmina et Sirius.

Tiens, ta maman est là, dit Harry en le prenant.

Ils se mirent à marcher plus vite.

Bonjour, ce petit est à vous, madame?

Hermione se tourna.

Benjamin! Vous l'avez retrou… vé.

Elle se figea à la fin de sa phrase.

Ba… ba… bah…

Bonjour, Hermione, dit Ginny. Quoi de neuf depuis ta fugue?

Bah… bah…

Ça te dirait de venir chez nous?

La pauvre Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais ils ne leur laissèrent même pas le temps de répondre et la prirent par le bras. Trop étonnée, elle ne répondit même pas.

Ils entrèrent dans une jolie maison campagnarde japonaise, très jolie. Il y avait plein de cerisiers en fleurs et d'autres arbres japonais. On pouvait voir sur un des arbres un pneu attaché à un corde, pour que les enfants s'y balancent, très certainement.

Les enfants, tout juste âgé de deux ans, avait déjà repéré une fillette sur leur terrain qui ne devrait pas être là, en principe. Elle était habillée à la japonaise, alors elle devait en être une. Un petit garçon la rejoignit. Aucune trace de leur maman. Elle devait être celle qui habitait la maison à côté, après tout, ils ne connaissait nullement leurs voisins, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cette petite ville campagnarde moldue.

Hiroko! Yugi! s'écriait une voix au loin.

C'était sûrement la maman, on la voyait à peine, elle était loin.

Papa, c'est qui les enfants?

Je ne sais pas, va les voir, dit Harry.

Ok.

La petite Jasmina se mit à courir, suivi au talon de Sirius, Marie-Lune, Marius, Sakura et Simon, qui avait tortillé pour sortir des bras de sa maman.

Ils continuèrent à marcher calmement dans leur grand jardin.

Kenji! Je les ai trouvé!

Tiens, la voix était anglaise, avec un petit accent japonais… et sonnait familièrement aux oreilles d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna. Comme s'ils l'avaient souvent entendu.

On dirait que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix, dit Drago. Allons voir…

Moi aussi, je l'ai déjà entendu, cette voix, dit Hermione. Elle ressemble à celle de…

Ils étaient arrivé devant la fillette et son frère, très certainement. La maman, elle, arrivait à la course, enfin, ce qui pouvait être une course, vu qu'elle portait un troisième bébé dans les mains qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'un mois, un akachan, ce qui déjà n'était pas la tradition japonaise, puisque normalement, les bébés étaient sur l'obuhino, la large ceinture pour tenir le bébé, derrière le dos.

Aisatsu, yôgi Hiroko et Yugi se présenta Drago avec les bases de japonais qu'il avait.

Rei! Salut! dirent les deux bambins, l'un en japonais, l'autre en anglais.

(N/A : Je rappelle que Poudlard est en Angleterre)

La maman venait d'arriver.

Hiroko! Yugi! s'écria-t-elle. Vous m'avez inquiétés…

Puis, elle se tourna.

Arigatô.

Ils la regardèrent.

De rien, Cho, dit Harry.

La japonaise se figea. C'était… mais si, c'était…

Harry?

Ça te prend du temps à deviner… fit remarquer celui-ci.

Ils rirent.

Kenji!

Un homme aux cheveux de jais, les yeux en amandes noirs rappliqua.

Kenji Tanaka, mon mari. Kenji, voici des amis de mon école.

Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit celui-ci.

Ils leur serra la main.

Je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux ans! Ça va, en Angleterre? dit Cho.

La célébrité, dit Harry, à part ça, ça va.

Et avec Draco?

Il rougit.

Bien.

La petite blonde n'est quand même pas à vous? Parce qu'elle vous ressemble, dit Kenji.

Il rit.

Tout le monde dit qu'elle ressemble à nous deux. En fait, elle n'a parenté qu'avec Harry, dit Draco.

C'est la fille de mon cousin.

Hermione prit un visage étonné.

Une mei, dit Kenji. Une nièce.

Si l'on peut dire… Mais c'est plûtot une enfant adoptive, une fille adoptive…

Une yôshi, une yôji… dit Kenji, pensivement.

Hermione, tu étais ici pendant tout ce temps, dit Cho. J'ai moi-même aidé aux recherches pour te retrouver, avant de trouver Kenji et de tomber enceinte. J'ai recommencé lorsqu'ils avaient touchés un an et arrêtée à la naissance de Tamiko. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le village!

Je ne suis ici que depuis deux jours, c'est normal.

Le petit châtain pâle, c'est ton fils? demanda Cho.

Oui.

Un instant de silence pour tout le monde.

Et les autres enfants, se sont qui?

Marie-Lune Lovegood, la demi-sœur de Luna, on en a hérité à la fin de la guerre. Marius et Sakura, les filles de Severus ici présent et de Jade, ici présente, ainsi que Sirius Weasley, le petit métamorphomage.

Métamorphomage?

Sans vouloir être indiscrète, vous êtes moldus?

Oui, je le suis, dit-il. J'en apprend à chaque fois que Cho rencontre des amis, ou qu'on va au chemin japonais. Je pensais que c'était une akiya, cette maison, dit Kenji.

Tu vois qu'elle n'est pas innocupée, il y a du monde, ria Cho. C'est donc une shakuya, une maison occupée. De surcroît, notre tonari no ie, notre maison voisine.

La petite Hiroko tira le kimono de sa mère.

Ammaekko, soupira Cho. Kenji, prend-la, j'ai déjà le petit…

Ammaekko? demanda Hermione.

Enfant gâté, dit Cho en haussant des épaules. Tout le monde dit qu'elle l'est et l'ani est encore pire.

Ani?

Frère aîné… Je vais devoir vous apprendre les bases japonaises, ou quoi? Il faut dire que je glisse toujours du japonais dans mes phrases anglaises et vice-versa. Mes enfants vont devenir bairingaru no! Bilingues…

Anô…

Bah quoi? On en était ou?

D'Hermione qui a fait sa fugue à la fin du règne de Voldemort…

Cet ansatsucha est bien en enfer, dit Cho.

Ansatsucha?

Assassin… soupira Cho. Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, Hermione?

On serait mieux de parler de cela ce soir…

Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry en soupirant.

Maman, z'ai faim, dit le petit.

Vous voyez? Tiens, une anzu… dit Cho en sortant un abricot de sa poche de kimono.

Mici.

Oh, une aomushi… dit la petite.

Hiroko, on ne touche pas aux petits animaux! dit Kenji.

Vi…

L'après-midi passa vite, en discution sur les enfants, sur Voldemort, sur les conséquences de son ascension, même Kenji et Jade parlait du sujet.

Hermione, t'as laché tes badji pour les elfes? demanda Cho.

Oui, depuis longtemps… Ils aiment leur condition et de toutes manière, on ne change pas ça en un jour…

Hermione, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie avant tes ASPICs? demanda Cho.

J'ai dix-neuf ans et sept mois, Simon a deux ans depuis février, calcule.

Cho fit le calcul.

Tu n'était pas seinensha et alors?

Seinensha?

Majeur. Tu avais dix sept ans et 10 mois, et alors?

La population sorcière d'Angleterre condamne toute personne de plus de dix-huit ans qui a couché avec une mineure à Askaban, tu n'étais pas au courant, Cho? Surtout si…

L'annonce jeta un froid.

Tu as couché avec quelqu'un de majeur… Qui? Et tu étais consentante, j'espère?

Hermione ne parla pas.

Un septième.

Non.

Un professeur?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Snape automatiquement, en particulier Jade.

J'vous assure qu'elle n'a pas couché avec moi. En plus, il ne me ressemble même pas, protesta Severus.

Ils rirent.

Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Snape, dit Hermione. Et j'étais consentante…

Attends minutes, les seuls professeurs sympa, pas vieux et beaux sont Vector, en arithmancie, Lupin, en DCFM, Shacklebolt en duels et Charlie en SACM… Et vu qu'il n'est pas roux, ce n'est pas ce dernier, dit Cho.

Ils rirent.

Alors, Lupin, Vector ou Shacklebolt?

Hermione ne parla pas.

Parce que Shacklebolt, si tu n'est pas au courant, est mort pendant la guerre. Vector aussi…

Cho prit une pause.

Et Lupin est dans la section des fous de Ste-Mangouste.

Hermione eut un visage épouvanté. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Severus la regardèrent, éberlués. Drago, Luna, Blaise et Cho avaient une face semblable.

Ça… ne se peut pas… Non…

Elle devint blanche et s'évanouit.

Lupin… murmura Cho. Qui l'eut cru?

Ils transportèrent Hermione dans le chalet et l'installèrent sur le lit de Sirius, qui était parti rejoindre Jasmina. Dans le lit, il y avait déjà le petit Benjamin, à croire qu'ils n'aimaient pas être seuls dans leurs lits. Cho avaient elle même couché ses deux « akuma » dans le lit de Marie-Lune, partie rejoindre les jumeaux Snape.

Qui aurait pensé que la sage Hermione aurait couché avec son professeur…

Un peu de respect pour Remus, s'il te plaît, Drago.

Oui, Harry.

N'empêche, qui l'eut cru? dit Cho. Pas moi…

J'aurais eu misère à le croire, dirent les autres.

Mais pourquoi s'est elle enfuie, dit Ginny.

Par peur, peut-être, répondit Kenji. Si la loi qu'elle dit est vraie, surtout…

Attends, ça, je vais savoir si elle est vraie, dit Ron.

Il partit à la cuisine, ramena un pot de poudre de cheminette et en balança dans le feu.

Le Terrier, Angleterre.

Aussitôt, on vit la sympathique maison ou Ron et Ginny avaient habité pendant leur enfance, ou en voyant les meubles, on voyait facilement que deux générations d'enfants y étaient passé. On voyait des marques de balais faite par les jumeaux, lorsqu'ils courraient après Ron… et on voyait les traces faites par les enfants de Percy, qui y demeurait depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il s'était excusé depuis tout juste un an quand le Terrier avait été attaqués. Ils avaient défendu fièrement la maison, qui contenait leurs souvenirs. D'ailleurs, on avait retrouvé Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa, morts, tout comme les parents de Percy. Arthur Weasley avait gagné sa petite guerre sur Lucius Malfoy, tout comme Molly avait gagné celle sur Narcissa, guerre qu'elles se livraient depuis leur jeunesse, comme leurs maris communs.

Percy? appella-t-il.

Oui, Ron?

Celui-ci s'approcha de la flamme, un gamin d'un an à la main. Plus loin, on pouvait voir une jeune femme dialoguer avec un môme de deux ans pour que celui-ci aille se coucher et un jeune bébé à la main.

Dit donc, tu commences à virer comme papa et encore pire, Percy, toi qui…

Ron, ferme-là… Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour me déranger à cette heure du soir ET pendant tes vacances?

Ron sourit.

Toi qui est si connaisseur des lois magique vu ton travail, j'aurais quelquechose à te demander… Et Pénélope, comme Cho Chang le dit, ne sera jamais une « misu », une vielle fille et toi, jamais un « rôjin », un viellard…

Percy travaillait au service d'application des lois magiques, maintenant.

Que veux-tu, dit celui-ci en réajustant ses lunettes, que le bébé s'amusait à bouger. Non, Billy, touche pas mes lunettes. Et c'est vrai, pour Pénélope et moi, on est jeune et on a des enfants. Même toi t'as à t'occuper, tout comme Ginny.

Ron rit.

C'est vrai, avec Marie-Lune et Sirius. Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait donné, mais ils ont décidé que puisque je ne pouvais pas en avoir, c'était un bon service à me rendre.

Et ta question?

Est-il vrai que l'Angleterre condamne toute personne de plus de dix-huit ans qui a couché avec une mineure à Askaban? Même si celle-ci est consentante? dit Ron.

Attends. Accio Livre des Lois Magiques.

Un livre vola et atterrit dans la main de Percy. Il regarda le glossaire, tourna des pages et arriva sur une page.

Il est vrai que l'on condamne à Askaban, pour détournement de mineur. C'est pareil dans le monde moldu. Mais pas si la personne est consentante.

Il regarda Ron.

Mais par contre, et ce même si la personne est consentante, si le majeur est loup-garou, alors il est condamné automatiquement, sans même penser à la fille ou le garçon. Et à vie, avec un minimum de vingt-cinq ans avant d'avoir la libération conditionnelle. Pourquoi?

Tu viens de répondre à ma question, dit tristement Ron. Elle date de quand?

1970. Et faite par Dolorès Ombrage, avant que tu ne me le demande.

Bien. En passant, on a retrouvé Hermione avec un petit cadeau en prime.

Et? Pourquoi ça à rapport à elle, cette question. Et le cadeau?

Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai demandé, Percy.

Ron disparut dans les flammes.

Le terrier, Angleterre.

Pén'?

Oui? demanda celle-ci.

Elle avait fini par faire coucher l'aîné et le bébé. Percy avait le deuxième dans les mains.

On a retrouvé Hermione.

Ah oui? Ou?

À Ayabe, au Japon.

Elle était loin. Mais ce n'est pas là ou Ron et Ginny passent leur vacances?

Si. Ils sont tombés sur elle.

Pénélope s'assit.

Je suis contente pour eux.

Oui, mais Ron m'a posé une question sur ce règlement-là et je ne vois pas le rapport.

Percy lui indiqua le règlement. Pénélope le lut.

Alors Hermione aurait couché avec un majeur, dit pensivement Pénélope.

Oui, ça je l'avais compris. Mais pourquoi se serait-il enfui, si elle était consentante?

Percy la regarda.

Si elle l'est, il ne peuvent pas le condamner… dit Pénélope. Peut-être qu'elle était enceinte et elle en avait honte, je ne sais pas, moi…

Oui, Ron m'avait dit qu'Hermione avait ramené, selon son expression « un cadeau en prime ». Mais pour la honte, c'est à voir. Hermione n'est pas du genre à avoir honte.

Donc, si je résume. Hermione était mineure, elle a couché avec un majeur - avec son consentement – est tombée enceinte et s'est enfuie. Mais pourquoi?

Percy haussa des épaules.

Je ne sais pas.

Pourtant cette loi stipule que seuls les loups-garous sont condamné à Askaban, dit Pénélope.

Puis son visage changea.

Percy, est-ce que Remus Lupin était prof en septième année de ton frère?

Percy devint les yeux exorbités.

Oui, il l'était…

Ils se regardèrent.

Elle a couché avec Lupin, s'exclamèrent-ils d'étonnement en même temps.

Résidence de vacances Le bonheur, Ayabe

Avez-vous réveillé Hermione? dit Ron.

Oui, elle est un peu sonnée, répondit Ginny de la chambre de Sirius.

Même pas vrai! s'exclama Hermione.

La tête lui tourna et elle se tut.

Bon, repose-toi un peu, Hermione. Tiens, voilà une potion qui devrait te faire grand bien.

Hermione la but et s'endormit.

C'est bien avoir fait une spécialisation médicomage avant de découvrir sa voie, ria Ginny.

Elle sortit.

Ron, les nouvelles de Perc'?

Si elle a couché effectivement avec Remus, je comprend pourquoi elle s'est enfuie, dit Ron en s'asseyant, encore sous le choc de ce que Percy avait dit.

Pourquoi, demanda Severus.

Le règlement magique stipule que si la victime est consentante, ça ne dérange pas… Sauf si la personne est loup-garou. Dans ce dernier cas, ils vont dire bonjour aux détraqueurs d'Askaban pour leur vie… avec possibilité de libération seulement vingt-cinq après. Ça date de 1970 et c'est fait par Ombrage…

Et Remus avait trente-sept ans… dit Severus. Comme moi…

Ombrage, murmurra Harry. Le sale crapaud…

Ouais, l'est vieux Sevy…

Luna…

Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs à Askaban, fit remarquer Blaise.

À la bataille finale, il y a avait encore. Jusqu'aux élections ministérielles aussi. En fait, il y en a plus depuis que Fudge n'est plus là…

C'est vrai. Je ne crois sincérement pas que Remus aurait apprécié les détraqueurs, surtout si les détraqueurs eux-mêmes lui rappellent des souvenirs avec Sirius…

Ils soupirèrent.

Ce serait le festin pour les détraqueurs, dit Draco.

Ouais, avec l'entrée en prime.

Ils le regardèrent bizarrement.

Bien quoi?

Ils rirent.

Alors, Hermione Granger, la sage et miss-je-sais-tout, comparse du survivant, la meilleure aux BUSES depuis cinquante ans, la préfête et préfête-en-chef de Gryffondor, l'intellectuelle… a couché avec Lupin et s'est enfuie, enceinte, sans même demander son reste et ce, juste à cause d'une loi datée de 1970 faite par Ombrage? dit Blaise.

Ils le regardèrent.

C'est vrai que 1970, c'était il y a 30 ans… dit Draco. Parce que Severus a 40 ans.

Severus se mit à bouder, n'apréciant pas trop qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait la quarantaine bien sonnée.

J'ai une idée, dit Ron. On va étudier ça lors de notre retour en vacances…

Quel est ton idée, dit Jade.

Ron expliqua alors son idée.

J'aime bien. Même la ministre ne pourra rien dire, elle connaît Lupin, elle l'a côtoyé dans ses classes, selon Susan, dit Cho.

Mais elle travaillait dans le service des procès, rappella Harry. Je sais, c'était elle ma juge au procès que j'ai eu pendant l'été de ma 4ème année… Elle connaît donc très bien les lois.

Amelia Bones avait été nommée ministre à l'unanimité. Il faut aussi dire que l'autre candidate était Dolorès Ombrage et que la population sorcière était âgée à 20 de 14 à 18 ans, qui avait recommendé à leur parents de ne jamais voter pour elle, surtout en évoquant les retenues qu'elle donnait, à 30 de 18 à 20 ans, soit la catégorie qui l'avait eu comme professeur et qui se souvenaient de leurs retenues et de leurs cours ennuyants… et à 20 d'adultes qui n'avait pas d'enfants à Poudlard, mais avait reçu des échos. Et les 20 restant étaient des viellards.

Autant dire qu'Ombrage avait été écrassée très durement. Elle avait pris ses cliques et ses claques du ministère en hurlant contre l'injustice – ce à quoi les 13 à 20 ans, venu spécialement pour voir Ombrage se faire écraser, avait rétorqué que c'était elle l'injuste avec les retenues qu'elle avait donnée, d'ailleurs certains élèves ne s'étaient pas privés de lui jeter un sort. Elle gesticulait et maudissait également la nouvelle sous-ministre – pour 4 ans seulement – en fauteuil roulant, baguette à la main, Minerva McGonagall, ancienne professeur de métamorphose, qui la poursuivait à coups de sorts. Elle n'avait pas pu la poursuivre, il y a deux ans, alors elle le faisait maintenant.

Mais Amelia est assez sympa, dit Severus. Je la connaissais un peu. Et puis, elle a innocenté Sirius sans problème, un autre juge aurait demandé plus de précision quant à l'affaire animagus.

Ils se souvinrent du procès. Il n'avait eu qu'à expliquer que Sirius s'était évadé d'Askaban grâce à sa forme d'animagus et que c'était Peter, qui avait tué les douze moldus et c'était sauvé en se transformant en animagus. Elle n'avait demandé aucun détail du pourquoi il était devenu animagus, ni qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu entre 1993 et 1996. Même si elle devait se douter pour 1993.

Susan a bien fait de ne jamais lui dire que Remus était loup-garou, ça va nous aider, dit Luna.

Ils soupirèrent.

On devrait aller dormir, si on ne veux pas être fatigués demain.

Ouais.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, la maison était encore silencieuse. À part dans une chambre, ou il y avait beaucoup de bruit, celle des jumeaux Snape. On y trouva les huit enfants – les Tanaka ayant couchés dans la chambre d'amis, les enfants dormant à poings fermés et ne voulant pas les réveillés – en train de jouer au professeur et les professeurs n'avait pas l'air d'être décidés, encore.

Je veux être le shishô! s'exclama Hiroko.

Non, c'est moi le shishô!

Je veux être le professeur! s'exclama Marius.

Moi aussi, s'exclama sa sœur.

Non, c'est moi! dit Sirius.

Moi aussi, je veux! déclarèrent en même temps les deux derniers avant de se fusiller du regard.

Personne va jouer au professeur puisque le déjeuner va être bientôt servi, dit Blaise.

Les enfants se calmèrent.

Passez vos commandes.

J'veux des c'êpes! déclara Sirius.

Moi aussi! dirent les autres.

C'est quoi des crêpes? dirent les enfants de Cho.

À ces mots, on se tourna vers Cho.

Ils se contentent de céréales, de gruau ou de pain, au déjeuner. Ce n'est pas non plus un déjeuner d'ici… dit Kenji.

À ce propos, comment sais-tu si bien l'anglais, dit Hermione.

J'ai grandi en alternance Japon-Angleterre, dit Kenji. Alors, je parle parfaitement les deux langues.

Tout comme moi, sauf qu'à partir de mes onze ans, je suis allée à Poudlard et mes parents ont arrêtés de déménager à ce moment.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Et ces crêpes? demanda Ron.

Estomac sur pattes! s'exclama Hermione.

Tiens, ça m'avait manqué de l'entendre, cette insulte. Allons faire à déjeuner aux petits monstres! dit Harry.

On est pas des monstres! protestèrent-ils.

Vous êtes des kawaii!

Ça veut dire quoi? dit Jasmina.

Demande à Hiroko et à Yugi, ils vont te le dire.

La petite se vira sans prêter plus d'attention à l'adulte.

Ils vont prendre une leçon de japonais, ria Draco.

Ils partirent faire à déjeuner.

Ils étaient attablés devant une tonne de crêpes, faites par le chef Harry James Potter, secondé par Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Ron et Ginny Weasley. En fait, ça avait pris une demi-heure de plus parce qu'ils s'étaient lancés de la farine. Quand les enfants avait vu ça, Sirius, Ben' et Jasmina avait dit que les parents étaient encore pire qu'eux, ce qui avait fait rire les parents en question.

Mais là, ils étaient en train de manger leurs crêpes.

C'est très bon, Potter-san, dit Hiroko.

Appelle-moi Harry.

Bien, Harry-san…

Harry.

Bien, Harry.

Merci.

Moi j'adore, déclara Yugi.

Bravo, je vais être condamné à faire des crêpes, dit Cho d'un ton accusateur. Je niaise…

Ils rirent.

Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter le côté sorcier de Tokyo?

Avec plaisir! dirent les autres.

La semaine passa agréablement vite. Cho avait renoué avec plaisir avec Drago, Blaise et les autres. Elle ne les avaient pas vu depuis au moins huit mois, depuis qu'elle était enceinte de Tamiko, en fait.

Mais comme toute chose a une fin, les vacances se finirent eux aussi.

On va venir te rejoindre. T'as la cheminette, Cho?

Oui, tu dis « Kyôju no Tanaka » suivi de Japon, comme d'habitude, dit Cho.

Bien, on se reverra, dit Luna. N'oublie pas d'acheter des vêtements de notre compagnie, surtout.

On en achètera, c'est promis! dit Cho.

Et tu viendras regarder la finale d'Angleterre.

Ne battez pas le Japon au premier round, s'il vous plaît, je vous connais, surtout toi Harry. Bien que Ginny aussi, si elle serait attrapeuse…

Tu te souviens encore de ta défaite magistrale lors de la finale en 1996?

Oui, j'en avais jeté mon balai de rage, je me souviens.

Ouais, dit pensivement Harry. Et on ne sait pas qui est le nouvel attrapeur du Japon, cette saison, j'essaye de le savoir à titre de capitaine.

Je sais qui c'est. Et vous avez beaucoup de chance de le battre, l'attrapeuse n'a gagné qu'une seule fois lors d'un match Serdaigle-Gryffondor, dit Cho en souriant. Et c'était parce que l'attrapeur était trop occupé à regarder son futur petit-ami.

C'est toi l'attrapeuse, Cho?

Et oui…

Même avec ton accouchement qui date d'il n'y a pas longtemps? dit Ginny.

Je vais très bien, ça fait un mois et demi. Et j'ai hâte de jouer au Quidditch, moi. Les joueurs m'ont pris puisque je t'avais battue au moins une fois, Harry, ça m'a servie d'avoir fait Poudlard.

Elle sourit.

Les seuls obstacles cette année, ce sont l'Angleterre, autant pour les poursuiveurs que les batteurs et les attrapeurs, sans compter le gardien… et la Bulgarie et son attrapeur, encore et toujours Victor Krum, le plus jeune attrapeur professionnel…

Moi, j'étais le plus jeune attrapeur amateur et parmi les dix plus jeunes professionels, dit Harry.

Hermione, Jade et Kenji, dans un coin, discutaient.

Moi, je m'y perds dans ce jeu, déclara Kenji.

Moi aussi… dit Jade.

Moi aussi et j'ai deux fans de Quidditch comme meilleurs amis, pourtant. Trois en comptant Ginny. Cinq avec Blaise et Drago.

Severus n'est pas trop portés sur ces jeux, dit Jade.

Non, c'est plutôt les potions et la DCFM, dit Hermione en riant. Mais j'aurais pensé que j'aurais fini par comprendre ces foutues règles de Quidditch de /£¢�¤¢¦�¤?&…

Hermione, ton language ne s'est toujours pas améliorer en matière de Quidditch, s'exclama Ron.

Autrement dit? dit Blaise.

Elle jure tout le temps de rage parce qu'elle ne sait pas les règles, dit Draco. C'est pas que ça me tente, mais il faudrait quitter, parce qu'en Angleterre, on est attendu. J'vais avoir du mal avec le décalage

Ils rirent.

Peut-être, effectivement.

Poudlard, Angleterre

Dumbledore fixait la cheminée, quand soudain, un adulte aux cheveux noirs apparut. Il se retourna, réceptionna une brune avec un bébé, puis deux roux avec des bébés, deux blonds avec des bébés, à nouveau une brune avec un bébé, suivi d'un brun, puis un…

PAK!

Harry venait de s'écraser la face sur le plancher.

Harry, c'est malin de tomber à côté de mes bras, tu fais exprès, ou quoi? s'exclama Severus.

Non…

Il se releva en se frottant la joue.

On a retrouvé quelqu'un, à Ayabe. En fait, on a trouvé une autre personne, mais c'est elle en premier.

Hermione dévoila sa capuche qu'elle avait mise pour se protéger des cendres.

Bonjour, miss Granger.

Bonjour, professeur.

Vous avez inquiéter tout le monde, vous savez…

Je l'ai su, oui…

Il est à vous, ce bébé? dit Dumbledore.

Oui. Il s'appelle Benjamin, il a deux ans depuis février.

Bien. Et la deuxième personne?

Cho Chang, dont on avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis huit mois, dit Harry. Elle est bien, les jumeaux aussi et une petite fille est venue complété la petite famille.

C'est bien. À part ça, vous êtes tous venus pour quoi?

Ils se mirent à expliquer la situation au vieil homme souriant.

Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que vous au courant.

Cho et son mari Kenji… et très probablement Percy et Pénélope, s'ils ont devinés… dit Ron.

Bien. Vous avez de très grandes chances de gagner ce procès, votre célébrité va vous servir en bien. Cette loi va être enfin changée.

Tout le monde va être enclin à la changer, surtout qu'elle vient d'Ombrage, dit Ron.

Ils sourirent sadiquement.

Je vous encourage. Mais il faut guérir Remus. Et Hermione, même si je crois que tu le sais d'avance, ne va pas avec Ben' voir Remus, dit le directeur.

Je sais, professeur. Et je ne veux pas qu'il ait une crise cardiaque. En derniers recours.

Oui.

Et si ça se trouve, le choc pourrait le faire guérir, dit Ginny.

Oui.

Ste-Mangouste, deux jours plus tard, section des malades mentaux.

Bonjour, on voudrait voir Remus Lupin, s'il vous plaît.

Vous pouvez y aller, il n'y a personne en ce moment.

Ils s'y rendirent.

Dans la salle, on pouvait voir Tonks, folle à cause d'une surdose de doloris provoquée par sa tante Bellatrix, qui s'amusait à faire un spectacle, même quand il y avait personne. Près d'elle, il y avait deux autres personnes, qui dormaient, donc l'un faisait partie de l'ordre. Emmeline Vance.

Et finalement, tout au fond, en position fœtale, Remus Lupin. Sa délirance n'était pas provoquée par Doloris, selon les médecins, mais par un sort de magie noir que Severus avait identifié comme le « kuruoshii no hodo ni aisuru » ou Amour Fou. Sort qui consistait à faire revoir que des sortilèges avec que les souvenirs des gens qu'ils aimaient. Il n'y avait aucun contre-sort connu, mais selon le professeur, Hermione, la plus nommée, avait des chances de le faire sortir de sa folie.

Harry et Severus ne réussisait qu'à le faire réagir un peu et aussitôt qu'ils partaient, il redevait comme avant.

Remus? dit Harry.

Harry!

Aussi, à noter, il avait le comportement de Jasmina. Il pouvait aussi reconnaître qui venait le voir, mais sans plus.

Remus, on a une surprise pour toi…

Hermione s'avança.

Bonjour, Remus.

Un jeune médicomage, dans la section à côté, entendit un BOUM. Il y accourut.

Qui… Il s'est évanoui!

Le docteur le coucha dans son lit.

Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui?

Il a entendu Hermione.

Oh. Je vois, dit le médicomage. Vous l'avez retrouvée?

Oui, Anthony.

Anthony Goldstein, Serdaigle de son état et même année qu'Harry, en resta pantois.

Tout le monde s'est inquiété, tu sais?

Oui…

Le jeune médicomage réveilla Remus.

Remus, Hermione est là… dit Anthony. Tu veux lui parler?

Oui.

Le médicomage, autant que les autres, sourirent.

Enfin un mot de différent, dit Anthony. La guérison commence.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, comme l'avait prédit Anthony, Remus guérissait lentement, mais sûrement. Il avait maintenant une conversation normale. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire une rééducation magique et physique. Et magique, c'était facile, on n'avait qu'a utiliser la potion Remue-Méninge. Mais physique… En plus, il devait savoir bientôt pour Benjamin, aussi.

C'est ainsi que pendant le mois qui suivit, Anthony, médicomage personnel de Remus, ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry, se mirent à faire des marches dans l'hôpital au complet accompagnés de Remus.

Le mois suivant, Benjamin fit connaissance avec son père.

Et finalement, à la fin de ce même mois, Remus était redevenu ce qu'il était avant, au plaisir de tous. Il pouvait maintenant sortir de l'hôpital, après deux ans de folie et un an de guérison.

Remus, tu vas sortir, maintenant! dit Hermione.

C'est grâce à toi…

Hum, hum…

À toi aussi, Harry, mais surtout moi! dit Hermione en tirant la langue à Harry.

Ils transplanèrent.

Résidence Potter-Malfoy, Angleterre.

Draco était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil, un livre à la main, quand une masse brune lui tomba dessus. Deux châtains suivirent.

Ah tiens, de la visite… dit Drago en regardant les deux châtains.

Oui, Mr Malfoy.

Draco.

Bien, Draco…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'informa Jasmina.

Qui est-elle? dit Remus, se demanda ce qu'une filette de trois ans faisait là.

On t'avais pas dit pour Jasmina, hein? dit Harry. Pour faire simple, c'est la petite-fille de Pétunia.

La fille de ton cousin?

Dans le mille. Et elle est sorcière.

Ah, je vois, il est comme sa mère…

Exactement!

Ils se mirent à rire.

Jasmina, voici Remus Lupin, l'ami de mon papa. Remus, voici Jasmina Evans, ma fille d'adoption.

Enchanté, dit Remus.

La petite se mit à rire.

Nous, on lui cherche un parrain… dit Harry. En fait, on ne veux ni Ron, ni Blaise, ni Severus… En fait, si tu veux, ça nous arrangerais?

Moi?

Hermione est déjà la marraine, alors… Tu es intéressé?

Si tu veux.

Bien… Et moi, si j'ai ton accord, il y a Hermione qui m'a demandé pour Benjamin…

Bien sûr que tu peux. La marraine, elle?

Luna…

Ça me va.

Elle va être contente.

Ils rirent.

Il était environ minuit. Dans des fauteuils, des personnes discutaient, porto ou whisky à la main. Ils étaient âgés d'environ dix-neuf ou vingt ans, sauf pour les trois derniers qui avaient presque le double, entre 35 et 40 ans.

Six hommes, quatre femmes.

La bande était enfin au grand complet.

Remus, on a un plan pour faire changer une certaine loi faite par Ombrage.

Laquelle?

Celle responsable de la fugue d'Hermione.

Un silence emplit la pièce.

Comme Dumbledore l'a dit lui-même, notre célébrité va être utile. Et on a Percy de notre côté.

Il travaille lui-même dans le service des lois magiques, non?

Oui, mais on va avoir affaire directement avec la ministre, c'est abolir une grande règle. Même si elle a été faite en 1970, oui… Mais il y a des gens qui sont encore obtus.

C'est vrai, dit Remus. Expliquez.

Ils expliquèrent en détail le plan.

Qui vous aident?

Comme j'ai dit tantôt, Dumbledore, Percy et Pénélope. En plus, il y a Charlie, le professeur McGonagall, l'A.D. au grand complet – vivante – et Cho Chang.

Vous l'avez fait en gros… Cho Chang n'est pas au Japon?

Si, mais elle est parfaitement d'accord pour participer. Elle est là depuis qu'on a trouvé Hermione à Ayabe. C'est d'ailleurs là que Cho habite.

C'est bien.

Bureau du ministère, 10h35

Ministre Bones, Mr Potter tient à vous voir. C'est important.

Faites le entrer.

Harry ouvrit la porte.

Ministre Bones, je suis venu changer la loi 975.1!

Changer une loi, vous devriez avoir affaire avec le service des lois, normalement.

Non, pas une loi de ce genre. Regardez par vous-même.

La ministre sortit un livre, ajusta ses lunettes et se mit à lire le dit-règlement.

Effectivement, vous devez avoir affaire avec moi, ce n'est pas une loi des plus simples, qu'Ombrage a instauré…

Je le savais, c'est Percy lui-même qui me l'a dit…

Je m'en doutais. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous la changer?

Atrium, Ministère de la magie, Angleterre.

Silence dans la salle! cria le juge.

Oui, Susan, répondit quelqu'un avant que le silence se fit.

En effet, Susan Bones travaillait comme juge. C'était bien d'avoir déjà le juge de son côté, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Personne ne savait les liens d'amitiés qu'il s'était fait dans l'A.D., il y a quatre ans. Seuls les membres de l'A.D. eux-mêmes savaient.

Bien, nous sommes ici pour un procès de changement de loi… La 975.1, non?

Effectivement. Bon, celui qui est en partie pour le garder, parlez.

Ombrage, revenue au ministère peu après son scandale aux élections, prit la parole. Elle défendit avec véhémence ses intérêts sur lesquels les loups-garous devaient être internés à Askaban s'ils avaient couchés avec quelqu'un, majeur ou pas, comme stipulé dans la loi 975.2, qui dit « Même cas, même si la fille ou le garçon est majeur ». Autrement dit, les loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit de vivre, comme l'avait fait remarqué ironiquement le juge.

Bien, Miss Ombrage.

Un sourire se forma au « miss ».

Maintenant, c'est à ceux d'abolir leurs règles de dire leurs arguments.

Harry se leva.

Dites-moi, juge Susan Bones, connaissez-vous un loup-garou?

Oui, j'en connais un, Mr Potter-Malfoy.

Quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle en connaît un?

Tout le côté de la salle d'Harry leva la main.

Vous voyez, beaucoup ici connaissent un loup-garou, dans leur entourage.

Qui? s'exclama Ombrage.

Harry, qui n'avait pas trop apprécié son discours, comme les autres de son côté, d'ailleurs, prit la parole.

Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, Ombrage. Donc, la moitié des gens ici connaissent au moins un loup-garou. Dites moi s'il est méchant, dites…

Lavande leva la main.

Oui, Miss Brown?

Le loup-garou que je connais… est moins pire que Snape lorsqu'il fait ses cours de potion Griffindor-Slytherin, en matière de caractère. Il est calme, sympa, alors que Snape est cynique et méchant. D'ailleurs, professeur, prévilégiez-vous toujours Slytherin?

Snape ne répondit pas.

Moi je suis d'accord avec Lavande, même les cours Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw étaient un enfer! dit Justin.

Je ne suis pas supposée prendre parti, mais effectivement, professeur Snape…

La salle se mit à rire, sauf le professeur en question qui avait décidé de bouder. Et ça a quarante ans, avait dit Anthony, pas loin.

Et toi? demanda Harry à Terry Boot.

Je suis assez d'accord avec ce que disent Justin et Lavande, moi. Il est plus humain que Snape.

Et v'lan, il y avait des Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Griffindor qui se vengeait de leur sept ans d'enfer en potions.

Et vous, madame Tanaka?

Cho se leva pour être à la hauteur d'Harry.

J'ai beaucoup plus connu le loup-garou qu'eux. J'y ai parlé, discuté. Il a beaucoup de culture et d'humour. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous le dire, même si pour lui ce n'est pas de l'humour.

On entendit un « Cho, je vais t'étriper » dans la salle.

Je le trouve très sympa, plus que Snape pendant ma scolarité, en tout cas. Il s'est calmé depuis, Snape. Mais quant au loup-garou, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être condamné à Askaban aussitôt qu'il aurait couché avec quelqu'un et ce, même s'ils pourraient faire des enfants avec des gènes de loups-garous.

En effet, le petit Benjamin en était un, depuis quelque temps, il avait atteint la maturité infantile pour se transformer. Mais une chance que la potion tue-loup étaient inventée, comme ça, Hermione n'avait qu'à les mettre, lui et son père, dans la cave. Vu que le loup ne faisait pas grand-chose, avec cette potion…

En plus, il y a la potion Tue-Loup qui existe. Le professeur Snape est même en train de faire des recherches sur une potion qui ôterai totalement les effets loup-garous durant la pleine lune, comme ça, ils pourraient avoir une vie normale, même ce jour là…

Cho ferma les yeux et prit une respiration.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Quelques jours plus tard, même procès.

Réouverture du procès! Contestataire du règlement : Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Hélène Granger, Blaise Hector Zabini, Ronald Brian Weasley, Severus Marius Snape, Ginevra Élisabeth Weasley et Luna Tsuki Lovegood. En faveur du règlement : Dolorès Jane Ombrage, dit Susan avec une pointe de moquerie pour dernier nom.

Si on aurait pu lire les pensées de Susan Bones, la juge, en cet instant, on aurait clairement entendu « Sale crapaud, tu es sûre que cette règle va être changée, le procès n'est qu'une formalité… ».

Mr Potter, pourquoi voulez-vous changer cette règle?

Harry prit une respiration.

Je connais quelqu'un dans ce cas. En fait, tous ici et vous mêmes, vous le connaissez, madame la juge.

Du côté d'Ombrage, on était scandalisé, surtout Ombrage elle-même.

Même la ministre de la magie le connaît. Il était en même année qu'elle, à l'école.

On vit Amelia Bones avoir les yeux exorbités.

De plus, il est dans cette salle.

Il y eut des murmures scandalisés du côté d'Ombrage.

Essayez de devenir, vous n'y réussirez jamais, Ombrage, déclara Harry.

Mr Potter!

Harry se calma.

Maintenant, passons à Draco Lucius Malfoy qui nous dira ses arguments.

Draco se leva.

Tout premièrement, je veux changer comme Harry, cette règle, parce que je connais quelqu'un dans ce cas. C'est le cas aussi de tout ceux qui sont en arrière de moi et vous, madame la juge. Et même madame la ministre, même si elle ne sait pas qu'il est loup-garou. Je connais très bien ce loup-garou. Au début, avant même que je sache qu'il soit loup-garou, je me moquais de lui. Il faut dire que ses vêtements, à cet époque, n'étaient pas des plus neufs, pour cause de peu de travail. D'ailleurs, comme on l'a dit, il y a trois jours, ce serait une des règles qu'il faudrait changer, en plus de celle-ci, madame la juge. Mais je répète encore ce que je dis depuis le début. C'est un des hommes les plus sympa que j'ai rencontré.

Draco attendit le verdict de Susan.

Bien, passons maintenant à Blaise Hector Zabini.

Blaise se leva.

Moi, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Comme Draco, je me moquais de ses vêtements. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu plus jeune, à cet époque. Et c'est un des hommes les plus sympa que j'ai rencontré. C'est se répéter, il est vrai, mais c'est la vérité. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Ronald Brian Weasley, à vous.

Ron se leva.

Moi non plus, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Si ce n'est que je l'ai plus côtoyer que Blaise. J'ai appris à le connaître. Les joies qu'il a eu, les peines qu'il a vécu lorsqu'il a perdu son dernier ami pendant la guerre, lorsqu'il ne lui restait que son meilleur ennemi à qui se raccrocher, le seul lien qui lui restait… j'ai appris à le connaître depuis l'âge de quinze ans. J'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Bien, Ginevra Élisabeth Weasley.

Ginny se leva.

Vous savez, le loup-garou que je connais, c'était un membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Oui, l'ordre qui a servi à détruire les mangemorts et aider Harry contre Voldemort. Ce même ordre ou j'ai été enrôlée à quinze ans, même si ma mère n'était pas d'accord. Avec Luna, j'étais la plus jeune membre. En été, on partait en mission. Lorsqu'on était à l'école, on cherchait activement des mangemorts dans l'école. Vous connaissez tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Trouvez maintenant lequel est loup-garou, parmi tous ces noms. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Luna Tsuki Lovegood, à vous.

Luna se leva.

Comme le dit Ginny, j'étais la deuxième plus jeune membre de l'ordre. Mon père n'était pas d'accord que j'y embarque, moi non plus, mais je l'ai fait, et ce, sans sa permission. Je connais tout les membres de l'ordre du phénix, qu'ils soient morts, à Ste-Mangouste, ou bien vivant. On est cinquante membres, cinquante célébrités bien connues en Angleterre. Et certaines personnes admirent un loup-garou, que vous diriez, Ombrage. Un loup-garou n'est pas si différent de nous, il ne devient qu'un monstre sanguinaire à la pleine lune, et encore avec la potion Tue-Loup… Le loup-garou que je connais, c'est la personne la plus sympa que je connaisse. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Les discours se répètent par certains bouts… Severus Marius Rogue, c'est à vous.

Bien, miss Bones.

Il y eut quelques sourires dans la salle.

Professeur Rogue… Je pourrais vous mettre à Askaban si je voudrais. Parlez, maintenant.

Bien. Comme le disait Ron Weasley, précédement, il a appris à le connaître, autant ses joies et ses peines. Il l'a vu se raccrocher au seul repère qui lui restaient en matière de passé. Comme il a vu le repère en question s'accrocher lui aussi à son meilleur ennemi, n'est-ce pas?

Ouais! s'exclama Ron.

Sauf que le meilleur ennemi de ce loup-garou, c'était moi. Je l'ai côtoyé pendant toute ma scolarité, je le voyais faire des blagues sur les Slytherins, dont moi. Après, je l'ai eu comme collègue, à Poudlard. Vous avez bien entendu, un loup-garou a été prof pour des élèves. Personne s'en est aperçu, sauf miss Granger. À la fin de l'année, tout les élèves l'ont su, qu'il était un loup-garou. Certains ne l'ont pas dit à leurs parents, certains oui.

La ministre Bones était étonnée.

Ministre Bones, vous savez de qui je parle, je crois. À vrai dire, tout ceux agés de moins de 46 ans l'ont sûrement devinés, dit Severus. Tout le monde le trouvait sympa, sauf les Serpentard, pendant cette scolarité. Qui aurait pu s'imaginer que le préfêt de l'an 1975 était un loup-garou? Personne. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Bien, Hermione Hélène Granger, à votre tour.

Merci, miss Bones, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'avança, son fils à la main.

Moi aussi, je veux changer cette règle parce que je connais un loup-garou. Mais contrairement à eux, je le connais disons sur… toutes ses coutures?

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.

Ce petit, c'est mon enfant. Benjamin. Il a trois ans depuis février. Je n'ai pas encore mes vingt-et-un ans. Je suis tombée enceinte à l'âge de 17 ans et sept mois. Je l'ai su trois mois plus tard, la nuit après la bataille finale. C'est Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui me l'a dit, quand elle m'a soignée. Je lui ai fait oublier ça et je me suis sauvé pendant la nuit. Je n'étais pas majeure. Cette loi stipule que lorsque la femme est mineure, le loup-garou est emprisonné à vie. Lorsqu'elle est majeure, c'est vingt-cinq ans. Je me suis sauvé pour le protéger, vous savez. Askaban, dans ce temps, avait encore des détraqueurs. Et les détraqueurs, quand ça rappelle des mauvais souvenirs…

Le festin, dit Susan.

Exactement, miss Bones. Je me suis sauvée. On m'a retrouvé, il y a un peu plus d'un an, à Ayabe, au Japon. Mes meilleurs amis étaient en vacances à cet endroit, pour décompresser. On m'a alors annoncé que mon « amoureux » était hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste. Je me suis évanouie. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, Ginny ici présente m'a fait avalé une potion de sommeil en disant que c'était une potion revigorante, j'aurais du me méfier. Bref, ils ont réussi à deviner l'indentité de la personne qui m'avait mise enceinte. Ils se sont demandés pourquoi je m'étais sauvé, puis Ron, dans un éclair de génie, a appellé son frère Percy par cheminette. Percy, qui vous savez, travaille dans le service d'applications des lois magiques. Ron lui a demandé des précisions sur la loi de détournement de mineur. Il a eu sa réponse. Percy et Pénélope, de leur côté, ont devinés rapidement ce qui s'était passé

Hermione regarda Susan.

Après les vacances, on est rentrés en Angleterre. On est allés à Ste-Mangouste pour commencer la guérison, Anthony Goldstein ici présent pourra vous le confirmer, c'était l'infirmier attitré de cette section. Un an après, il était totalement guéri. Et quelques jours après, on commençait ce procès.

Bien, dit la juge.

Mais qui est le loup-garou? dit Ombrage.

Hermione soupira.

Juge Bones, dites lui donc.

Professeur de DCFM… Il n'y a pas grand choix. Quirell et Maugrey en polynectar sont morts, Lockhart est à l'asile de Ste-Mangouste, vous êtes en face de moi et le professeur McRay est au Canada, maintenant. N'en reste plus qu'un, justement préfêt de 1975, comme l'a dit le professeur Rogue. Franchement, allumez!

Susan s'énerva.

Le loup-garou est dans cette salle. Qui ressemble au petit Ben', est le meilleur ennemi de Severus Snape et de surcroît, était un blagueur professionnel durant sa scolarité.

Ombrage devint les yeux exorbités.

Bon, vous avez enfin allumé que c'était Remus Lupin, mon dieu…

C'est inadmissible! Un loup-garou dans cette salle, devenu préfêt, professeur et père!

FERMEZ-LÀ OMBRAGE! IL ÉTAIT MEILLEUR QUE VOUS EN PROFESSEUR! hurlèrent la salle au complet, exceptés les supporters d'Ombrage, c'est-à-dire l'ancien ministre Fudge et deux-trois personnes.

Co… comment osez-vous! hurla Ombrage.

On ose, répondit la juge elle-même. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas être sadique dans vos retenues et permettre l'usage de la magie pendant les cours, peut-être?

La salle se mit à rire.

Maintenant, laissons le Magenmagot délibérer sur cette loi, dit Susan.

Deux minutes plus tard, le président du Magenmagot, toujours et encore Dumbledore, se leva.

Nous avons délibérés. La loi sera abolie, les loups-garous auront les mêmes droits que tout le monde, c'est à dire travailler, être père, avoir une petite-amie et toutes les autres choses… à une seule condition, celle de s'inscrire au régistre des créatures magiques.

J'y suis déjà! dit Remus en souriant.

Vous pouvez donc aller fêter. Est-ce que je suis invité?

Tout le monde est invité! dit Remus.

Quelques heures et quelques bouteilles d'alcool plus tard, Manoir Snape…

Enfin, on a eu notre vengeance sur la salope d'Ombrage! dit Draco.

Ouais! déclara Parvati. C'est bien fait pour le crapaud…

En tous cas, vous êtes tous sympa, dit Remus. Vous m'avez tous défendu.

Il fallait bien le faire pour le meilleur professeur de DCFM, non? dit Seamus.

Vous avez vu la tronche d'Ombrage quand on lui a tous hurlés que Remus était meilleur qu'elle? dit Susan.

Ouais, elle était trop drôle, dit Colin. J'ai pris en photo moldue, si ça vous intéresse…

Ils regardèrent la dite-photo avant de s'écrouler de rire.

Pendant la nuit, ou la principale attraction était de fêter et de se moquer d'Ombrage, plusieurs couples se créerent, d'autres se réconcilièrent… et d'autres se retrouvèrent avec joie dans cette maison à 40 chambres.

Quelques mois plus tard, laboratoire de Severus Snape, Poudlard…

J'ai trouvé! JADE! hurla Severus.

Oui, Severus, dit celle-ci.

J'ai trouvé l'ingrédient manquant de la potion que je devais faire pour nos trois couples adorés!

Ça veut dire que…

OUI!

Onze ans plus tard après la découverte de Severus, Grand Hall, Poudlard.

Putain, on va avoir quoi à faire, s'inquiétait une rousse aux yeux verts.

Je sais pas, déclara un noir aux yeux bleus.

Moi non plus, déclara un noir aux yeux gris.

Il paraît qu'il faut affronter un troll, selon mon grand frère, dit une jolie châtaine aux cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux ambres.

Benjamin raconte n'importe quoi, déclara une noire aux yeux vairons.

Hiroko et Yugi m'ont dit la même chose, Tamiko aussi…

Tes sœurs et ton frère racontent n'importe quoi, Sachiko…

On sait jamais.

Moi, on m'a dit que c'était des sorts, qu'on avait à faire, déclara une rousse aux yeux pers.

Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

Et si c'est vrai, dit une rousse aux yeux améthyste. Je ne veux pas me payer la honte devant tout le monde.

Surtout devant une certaine personne…

Ce qui est sur, c'est que ce ne sera pas des mangemorts, en tout cas, déclara un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au yeux bleus.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Moi, ma maman m'a dit que c'était un troll… déclara une jolie indienne

Ma maman aussi.

Normal, elles sont sœurs, vos mamans… Elles se sont ligués contre nous. Qui vient nous chercher? demanda une frêle petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

Moi.

Le professeur de métamorphose venait d'apparaître. La trentaine environ, de longs cheveux roux-blonds, elle s'appellait Doreen Figg, la petite-fille d'Arabella Figgs, à ce qu'il paraît.

Entrez dans la grande salle.

Quelques instants plus tard, répartition…

Boot, Miliana.

Un des deux petites indiennes s'avança et mit le choixpeau.

RAVENCLAW!

Quelques autres noms passèrent.

Finch-Fletchey, Ken!

Un petit garçon souriant s'avança.

HUFFLEPUFF!

Finnigan, Selann!

L'autre petite indienne s'avança.

GRIFFINDOR!

Goldstein, Sissy!

La petite blonde aux yeux bleus s'avança.

RAVENCLAW!

Quelques noms passèrent.

Lovegood-Weasley, Sélénée!

Une rousse aux yeux améthyste s'avança.

RAVENCLAW!

Lupin, Ariane!

Une brune aux yeux ambres s'avança.

GRIFFINDOR!

MacMillan, Viviane!

HUFFLEPUFF!

Quelques noms passèrent, puis.

Potter-Malfoy, James!

Un noir aux yeux bleu s'avança.

GRIFFONDOR!

Potter-Malfoy, Lily!

Une rousse aux yeux verts s'avança.

GRIFFONDOR!

Potter-Malfoy, Sacha!

Un noir aux yeux gris s'avança.

SLYTHERIN! hurla le choixpeau.

Quelques noms passèrent.

Snape, Karen!

Une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons s'avança.

SLYTHERIN!

Tanaka, Sachiko!

RAVENCLAW!

Thomas, Ricky!

HUFFLEPUFF!

Quelques noms passèrent.

Weasley-Zabini, Nathan!

SLYTHERIN!

Weasley, Simon!

RAVENCLAW!

Weasley, Michael!

GRIFFINDOR!

La table se mit alors à applaudir. Il y avait huit personnes pour chaque maison, cette année, dont 5 Ravenclaw, 3 Hufflepuff, 5 Griffindor et 3 Slytherin sorciers.

Maintenant que tout le monde est réparti, annonça le directeur, je passe à l'annonce des préfêts. Et non, vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite, votre souper.

PAPA! protestèrent trois personnes, deux Slytherin, deux Griffindor.

Bon, mangez, puisque c'est comme ça!

La table se remplit. Après que le souper fut fini, les plats se vidèrent comme par enchantement.

Maintenant, je passe à la nomination des préfêts. Pour Slytherin, les préfêts seront Jasmina Evans et Marius Snape. Pour Serdaigle, ils seront Yugi et Hiroko Tanaka. Pouf Hufflepuff, ce sera Sirius Weasley et Roxanne Weasley. Et pour Griffindor, les nouveaux préfêts seront Sakura Snape et Benjamin Lupin. Et les nouveaux capitaines des équipes de Quidditch seront Marie-Lune Lovegood pour Serdaigle, Jasmina Evans pour Slytherin, Sirius Weasley pour Hufflepuff et Benjamin Lupin pour Griffondor.

L'annonce fut suivie de cris de joie, tandis que le directeur souriait.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, murmurra-t-il.


	4. Seul au monde

Titre : Seul au monde

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Drama

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Résumé : Une chanson chantée, une vie dévoilée.

Couple : Hum… Vous verrez à la fin…

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K., sauf peut-être quelques personnages, cette fic et les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire que je pourrais faire…

Tout avait commencé le sept septembre 1997, quelques jours après le début des classes. Pourtant, tout allait bien.

Dans les quatre maisons confondues, il n'y avait aucune haine. Slytherin et Griffindor s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Tout ça était dû à la chanson du Choixpeau, l'année passée, lors du banquet. Les premières années avait été consternés du discours et encore, le mot ne suffisait pas, tandis que les autres années, particulièrement les plus vieux, avait réfléchis.

Maintenant, après plus d'un an, les élèves bénissait le Choixpeau. Une paix immense régnait à Poudlard, seulement rompue par les deux préfets en chefs – décidés à ce que Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw ne gagnent jamais la coupe – et encore plus particulièrement la préfête en chef, Hermione Granger.

Ce nom était maintenant honni comme l'était les noms de Draco Malfoy – le préfet en chef – et Harry Potter, en février et mars dernier. Ça c'était replacé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, heureusement.

Les seules personnes à avoir été dérangés par cela avait été Mme Pomfresh, qui s'ennuyait dans son infirmerie depuis que personne ne venait plus la voir pour des potions anti-maux de tête et soulage oreille, car les élèves avaient tous soufferts des oreilles… ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient fait fureur avec leurs bouchons qui empêchait d'entendre les cris, mais qui permettait d'entendre le reste sans problème.

Ça avait fait chialer le professeur Snape qui ne pouvait plus crier sur les Griffindor parce qu'ils ne les entendaient plus.

Parlant de Snape, son nom était encore plus honni qu'avant, son caractère de cochon – chien l'insulterait, dixit Remus et Harry – s'était encore empiré.

Et tous les élèves en connaissaient la raison, sauf les protagonistes. Donc, tout ça avait commencé un jeudi 7 septembre…

Flash-Back

_**École de Poudlard, le deuxième jeudi du mois de septembre**_

_On était jeudi._

_Et le jeudi, pour les Griffindor, c'était Potion à la première période._

_Or, Snape ne pointait pas son nez. Il devait être en retard de deux minutes, déjà, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Même le plus retardataire, Blaise Zabini de Slytherin, était arrivé depuis une minute trente, c'est dire._

_Bref, les élèves de septièmes années se tournaient les pouces en attendant le professeur Snape. Draco Malfoy discutait avec le trio, fait qui était commun depuis le mois de février de l'an passé avec Blaise Zabini, tandis que Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson discutait chiffons._

_Dean Thomas dessinait dans son cahier tandis que Seamus essayait, comme depuis sept ans, de le convaincre que le Quidditch était bien meilleur que le football (soccer)._

_C'était donc assez normal. Le climat de Poudlard était comme ça depuis la sixième année, le discours du Choixpeau en cinquième, puis en sixième, les avaient fait réfléchir, surtout celui de sixième._

_Beaucoup de Slytherin étaient devenus amis avec des Griffindor, certains se faisant renier par leur parents à la même occasion. Mais les amitiés allaient bien, les maisons se mélangeant avec plaisir._

_Le couple à avoir le plus fait parler de lui – téléphone arabe, ragots – était en plus dans cette classe. Il datait du mois de mars, mais ça se voyait comme le nez sur la figure de directeur qu'ils s'aimaient._

_C'était le couple à avoir créer beaucoup de tension à Poudlard. Il y a quelques mois, on ne pouvait pas les enfermer sans qu'ils se tapent dessus. Maintenant, ils feraient autre chose si on les enfermerait._

_Vous êtes chou, vous savez, les mecs ? dit Parvati Patil en souriant._

_Elle s'adressait à Harry et Draco._

_Mouais, mais on peut dire que vous avez fait bouger Poudlard, l'an passé, par exemple, dit Pansy, qui s'entendait bien avec le trio, elle aussi._

_Coups, bagarres, piques acérées… commença Ron._

_Tours à l'infirmeries, crises de nerf, duels de magie… finit Hermione, imperturbable._

_Après ça, dit Lavande, c'était plutôt le contraire._

_Les mecs cités affichèrent un visage rouge tomate._

_Me souviens surtout quand Ron s'est évanoui, moi, dit Hermione en souriant._

_J'adore toujours autant cette photo !_

_Blaise ! dit Ron._

_Oui, mais elle est drôle._

_Ron bouda._

_Il boude ! Il boude ! Il boude !_

_Tout le monde se mit à rire. S'il y avait une année où les élèves s'entendaient bien, au final, c'était les septièmes années. Depuis que ceux à avoir été mangemorts avaient été renvoyés, l'entente régnait dans l'école._

_Le seul à avoir un caractère de cochon était encore et toujours Severus Snape, qu'ils attendaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes._

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Remus Lupin, qui venait d'apparaître avec Nymphadora Tonks._

_Ceux-ci devaient en principe surveiller les couloirs lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de cours, mais c'était très rare de les croiser, parce que…_

_Tiens, tu te promènes dans les couloirs, c'est nouveau, Moony, dit Harry._

_Rougissement de Remus… et Tonks._

_Au fait, félicitations pour les fiançailles, vous deux, dit Blaise aux deux professeurs._

_Qui a dit ça ? dit Remus._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur le trio, puis sur Harry qui souriait largement._

_Harry…_

_Moui ?_

_Je te déteste._

_Oui, c'est ça !_

_Il ne vit pas arriver le sort qui lui mit les cheveux verts, puis l'affiche flottante au dessus de lui qui proclamait « Je suis Harry Potter, la pire pipelette de Poudlard » en néon._

_La classe se mit à rire._

_Ôte lui ça ! exigea Draco._

_Pas avant qu'il se soit agenouillé en disant « Excuse moi, Oh Grand Lunard, Dieu des Maraudeurs »._

_Pouffements de rire de Tonks et des élèves, sauf de Draco._

_Je ne veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Protesta Harry. Parce que le dieu des maraudeurs, c'est mon père, pas toi !_

_Non, c'est moi !_

_Mon père !_

_Moi !_

_Mon père !_

_Moi ! Euh, au fait, que foutez-vous là ?_

_Mon père, Remus ! On attend Snape !_

_Il n'est pas là !_

_Non…_

_Bon, ben on va aller voir s'il ne serait pas dans l'école…_

_Moui…_

_Ce fut donc des septièmes années qui partirent à la recherche de Severus Snape, aidés de deux professeurs qui n'avaient pas cours._

_Au fait, c'est mon père._

_Moi…_

_Mon père._

_FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! hurla Hermione._

_Elle se fit regarder, sceptique, par les couples présents._

_Hermione, tu sais que tu as l'air frustrée, comme ça ? dit Ron._

_Je-ne-suis-pas-frustrée !_

_SI !_

_TA GUEULE RON !_

_Frustrée sexuelle, murmura Draco._

_Parlant de ça, si notre cher préfet en chef ne veut pas se retrouver les couilles en rose, il devrait la fermer._

_C'est ce que je disais._

_Hermione sortit sa baguette et regarda Draco d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

_Tu devrais la fermer, Drac', intimèrent les Gryffondor entiers, surtout Harry._

_Elle a l'air d'une furie… Elle me rappelle en troisième année, dit le dit Draco, qui commençait à avoir peur._

_Moui, dit Ron. Effectivement, c'est épeurant._

_CLAC ! CLAC !_

_Le bilan ? demanda Harry._

_CLAC !_

_Aie, je vous plains… dit Remus. La préfête frustrée fait son come-back._

_CLAC !_

_Miss Granger ! Dix points de moins à Griffindor ! dit Tonks qui n'appréciait sûrement pas qu'on baffe son homme devant elle._

_Hermione afficha une mine très frustrée._

_Au fait, Harry, c'est pire qu'en troisième année… dit Draco._

_CLAC !_

_Hermione ! Arrête de le baffer, bon sang !_

_Hey, on dirait le professeur Snape !_

_Pansy venait de crier ça en désignant un endroit, par terre._

_Moui, je suis d'accord, dit Parvati._

_Elle leva les cheveux de l'homme, évanoui par terre et dont les plaies étaient très sanguinolentes._

_C'est le professeur Snape… et ses cheveux ne sont pas gras, annonça-t-elle._

_Je te crois, dit Harry. Tu aurais hurlé sinon…_

_Ils se mirent à rire._

_On l'apporte à l'infirmerie ? proposa Lavande._

_Très bonne idée, dit Remus._

_Deux élèves – Draco et Blaise – le firent léviter tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'infirmerie._

_Chouette ! Un patient ! dit Pomfresh en ouvrant la porte._

_Elle se fit fixer par les élèves et se mit à rougir, gênée._

_Bon, mettez le sur le lit… Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien m'aider un petit peu ? Cela vous dérange-t-il._

_Non, madame Pomfresh._

_Les deux femmes s'occupèrent ainsi de Snape sous la supervision – ou plutôt, le voyeurisme – des élèves et des deux professeurs qui papotèrent jusqu'à leur fin de cours._

Fin du Flash-Back

Et depuis ce temps, Hermione faisait une fixation sur ce qu'elle avait vu et surtout, sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Maintenant, on était en février 1997, Voldemort était détruit depuis le 24 décembre et les élèves de l'école de Poudlard pensaient au suicide collectif tandis que les jumeaux étaient contents de revendre leurs bouchons. Pomfresh voyait plusieurs patients par jour et était très contente.

Les Griffindor voyait déjà la manchette dans le journal. En gros titres, il y aurait SUICIDE COLLECTIF À POUDLARD : LES RESPONSABLES, LE PROFESSEUR DE POTION ET LA PRÉFÊTE EN CHEF.

Ensuite, la journaliste – qui serait Rita Skeeter à l'unanimité – parlerait de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les derniers mois.

Bref, les élèves pensaient au suicide collectif.

Mais pas ce soir. Tout le monde où presque étaient dans ses dortoirs, les préfets en chefs entamait leurs rondes de soirées pour prendre quelques élèves coupables qui n'étaient pas dehors. Bref, tout allait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait déjà sorti du placard la plupart de ses amis – Blaise et Ron, Pansy et Parvati, Lavande et Padma, Susan et Dean, Seamus et Justin, Luna et Ginny ainsi que Remus et Tonks – qui étaient rentrés en bougonnant dans les appartements sous-loués du préfet en chef et de la préfête qui n'était pas au courant du tout. Bref, autant dire que les fauteuils, tapis moelleux et autres endroits étaient occupés, tandis qu'Harry faisait ses devoirs en attendant que son préfet en chef de petit ami rentre pour qu'ils fassent la même chose que les autres couples.

Hermione avait également sortis quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à coups de trente points à chaque fois – Padma, Luna, Susan et Justin allaient encore faire la gueule, surtout qu'Ernie et Hannah faisait partie des Hufflepuff ainsi que Terry et Lisa, des Ravenclaw – sous les rires de Draco, à qui elle menaçait toujours de transformer ses couilles en roses.

Tout allait donc bien et même Rusard avait peur de la furie.

Hermione et Draco finissaient leurs rondes au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, lieu apprécié des amoureux. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, vit deux élèves et hurla un :

DEHORS ! 30 POINTS EN MOINS À HUFFLEPUFF ET RAVENCLAW ET UNE RETENUE AVEC RUSARD, VOUS DEUX !

Deux élèves de cinquième, qui était en train de prendre du bon temps sur le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, endroit de prédilection pour tout les amoureux de Poudlard, partirent en maugréant un « Elle est frustrée sexuellement ».

10 POINTS DE MOINS À HUFFLEPUFF ET RAVENCLAW !

Les élèves s'enfuirent.

La jeune femme les regarda, un rictus sadique aux lèvres, se sauver d'elle en courant.

Ils ne gagneront jamais la coupe, sourit la jeune femme à son alter ego, Draco Malfoy, qui se tenait un peu plus loin d'elle.

Non, parole de préfet en chef.

Retourne à ta chambre, Drac', on t'y attend.

Et toi ?

Moi, je vais regarder les étoiles.

Moui… dit doucement le jeune homme.

Il partit.

La jeune femme, une fois sûre qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné, s'assit sur la balustrade et se mit à chanter, d'une voix douce, une chanson qu'elle avait entendue lors d'un voyage qu'elle avait fait en France :

_On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
Des fantômes qui me hantent  
Les requiems que je me chante._

_  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie._

_  
Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme._

_Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
Mais 'faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier._

_Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que..._

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde.  
_  
_J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie  
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis._

_J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis._

_Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)  
Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte.  
_

_Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi._

_  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que... _

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde.

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde. _

Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une  
Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre  
Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'engage que nous

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde.

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde. _

Quoi qu'il arrive  
Quoi qu'il arrive  
Seul au monde, quoi qu'il arrive...  
Seul au monde...

Un peu plus loin, Draco Malfoy souriait. Il l'entendait très bien chanter, de la tapisserie où il était caché. Et son sourire s'était intensifié en voyant passer le professeur Snape, qui s'était lui aussi arrêté pour l'entendre chanter.

Peut-être que ce serait aujourd'hui, le Jour J… Après cinq mois de baffes, d'hurlements et d'autres joyeusetés du même genre, ça allait peut-être s'arranger… Il remarqua au passage qu'elle chantait très bien et que de plus, la chanson était très adaptée à son béguin. Il félicita – très rare, ça – son père de lui avoir appris le français.

Il tendit l'oreille, pour entendre la conversation.

Bonjour, miss Granger, que faites-vous dehors par cette heure ?

Je fais ma ronde, professeur.

Pourtant, je ne vois aucun élève dans le coin.

Je viens de jeter un Hufflepuff et une Ravenclaw dehors.

Où est votre alter ego ?

Parti rejoindre son _chéri_…

Oh. Vous devriez rentrer.

Je regarde les étoiles.

Vous allez prendre froid.

Je m'en fous.

Si j'étais vous, je n'aimerais pas la boucane qui me sortirait par les oreilles après avoir pris la potion Pimentine.

Mouais…

Vous chantez bien, miss Granger.

Vous m'avez entendu ? dit-elle, épouvantée.

Oui… Et j'aime bien la chanson, elle me représente bien, je trouve.

Vous connaissez le français ?

Oui… Ma mère était française.

Ah.

Où avez-vous appris cette chanson ?

Un voyage en France, l'été passé.

Ah.

Professeur, vous dites qu'elle vous représente bien ? Toutes les paroles ?

Assez, oui…

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Draco détourna les yeux en souriant, ce n'était pas un voyeur. Il attendait simplement la suite des événements.

J'aimerais vous aider à ôter les fantômes qui vous hantent, professeur. Comme ça, vous ne serez plus seul au monde.

En effet, miss Granger.

Le professeur se baissa à son tour et l'embrassa. Quant à Draco, il partit comme un dératé vers ses appartements avertir tout le monde. Il arriva donc devant une tapisserie, représentant un couple de Griffindor – Slytherin et cria le mot de passe.

Hey, tout le monde ! cria Draco. Au salon !

Au signal, on en vit sortir une dizaine. Draco s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il y avait autant de chambres dans cet appartement.

Quoi, encore ? dit Pansy en sortant, le linge de travers.

Paix à nos oreilles ! dit Draco en souriant.

Comment ça ? La seule paix à nos oreilles qu'on pourrait avoir, c'est qu'Hermione se serait mise avec Snape, dit Ron.

Ce qui est fait.

QUOI ?

Moui… Ils se sont embrassés sur la tour de l'astronomie. Soit dit en passant, Hermione chante très bien…

La tour d'astronomie ? Ron, tu me dois deux gallions, dit Lavande.

Beuh, y aurait pas pu faire ça aux cachots ! protesta celui-ci.

Nan ! Et c'est mieux de même, dit Lavande. Faudrait annoncer ça aux élèves ! Qui a un hibou ?

Harry, Ron, Padma, Susan, Draco et Pansy levèrent la main.

Envoyez une lettre à Griffindor, l'une chez le directeur, une à Ravenclaw, une à Slytherin, une à Hufflepuff et l'autre à Remus !

À vos ordres, chef Lavande ! dit Padma.

Rougissement de celle-ci. Et ce fut fait. Cinq minutes plus tard, les hiboux revenait sans lettre, tandis que les professeurs et élèves de cinquièmes, sixième et septièmes entraient par les cheminées pour fêter ça.

À Hermione et sa chanson !

OUAIS !

Au fait, c'est quoi la chanson, Dray ?

Seul au monde de Corneille !

Ben, vive Corneille !

OUAIS !

C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR ? COMMENT ÇA, IL Y A DES PROFS ICI ? hurla Hermione qui venait de tirer le tableau.

On fait une petite fête, répondit Draco. Et toi, t'es quarante-cinq minutes en retard, t'étais où ?

Rougissement d'Hermione.

Là, tu sais pourquoi on fête.

JE VAIS TE TUER, DRACO !

Mouais, je crois que ton petit ami n'apprécierait pas que je meure.

En fait, j'apprécierais beaucoup, dit ledit petit ami. Tue le.

OUAIS !

Draco se mit à courser, poursuivie par une furie peut-être pas grande, mais qui faisait mal en maudit…

Un petit verre, Professeur Snape ?

Avec plaisir, monsieur Potter.

Ils regardèrent avec amusement la course entre les deux, tout comme les professeurs et les élèves. Le bilan fut que Draco n'était plus reconnaissable à la fin et Hermione non plus, d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin, Draco Malefoy parada avec des oreilles de chien, les cheveux roses, des pattes de canard et avec une affiche inscrit « Je suis Draco Malefoy, le pire voyeur de Poudlard » tandis qu'Hermione parada avec des oreilles de lapin, les cheveux mauves, des pattes d'ours et une affiche disant « Je suis Hermione Granger et je ne suis plus une frustrée sexuelle ».


End file.
